The Last Crusade
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: Batman and Superman are taken hostage. Tortured by their arch enemies they are forced to rely on each other. Can the Justice League find them in time? They all knew that the man of steel and the dark knight didn't see eye to eye at the best of times.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.

A/N: I found my groove! I was having a writer's crisis but now I have the perfect story for The Justice League. Everyone will be involved hence why it's called a league not a duo. The other two attempts were good but not what I wanted to get across. I mean its Batman and Superman they have to be awesome not mediocre man in tights. So, for the last time and I am sooo, excited about this- I give you this new fic.-Take three and action!

The Last Crusade-1

Batman fought against the restraints that kept him from reaching out to his friend. The chains that bound him around his wrist pinched his raw skin as he yanked helplessly blood dripped from his mouth from the beating he received only moments before.

"Get! UP!… he yelled as his friend lay motionless against the concrete floor.

The eerie green glow that pierced the darkness of their cell was torture. He had lost track of time they only had each other to rely on to get of there alive, but Batman's hopes were diminishing as the Kryptonian lacked the strength to lift his head. The dark knight gritted his teeth as he pulled hard the chains permitting him to only walk a few feet to his target.

"SUPERMAN! Get up you useless sack of muscle!" he yelled

The Kryptonian moaned cracking open his blue eyes. "There…is no need to….be insulting." he gasped.

Batman relaxed a little. "It got your attention didn't it?"

The slamming of an iron door captured both of their attention. Batman winced as the yellow light took away his eye sight momentarily. Blinking, he made out the form of his arch nemesis his white face lit up with that devilish red smile, he whistled as he swung a slick black cane in his gloved right hand.

"Good evening Batsy! He proclaimed as he flicked on a single light bulb hanging from a wire from the ceiling… "Do you like your accommodations? I designed it myself."

"Go to hell." the vigilante seethed.

"Oh? You don't like it… I thought since you were a bat you should love the dark… "And your friend here makes a fabulous night light." he said waving his hand at Superman.

"You will pay for this Joker." Batman threatened a death glare on the crazed clown.

"My, my aren't we in a bad mood tonight. Don't worry Batsy you're going to love this next bit… the criminal slammed the hero back into the stone wall digging his cane into his chest as his foot rested on his abdomen… "I have been waiting a long time to do this to you and thanks to Luthor I don't have to worry about the man of steel getting in my way. As for your 'friends' they can't track you so that means I can torture you to my hearts content." Joker explained his voice dripping with hate.

Batman glared at the deranged man in front of him. Clenching his jaw as the clown applied more pressure on the cane. The clown took out a knife an evil smile curling his lips as he stabbed him in his shoulder turning it slowly his eyes lighting up at the crimson seeping from the wound.

"Oh, this going to be fun!" Joker cheered but his smile vanished as he saw a movement from the corner of his eye.

Turning, the Joker was met with the angry glare of the alien across from him. His breathing ragged as he fought against the agonizing pain, Batman looked at his friend as his blue eyes were engulfed with a fiery tone.

"Don't!" Batman warned.

The Joker rolled his eyes raising a gun from his pocket he shot the hero. The heat vanquished from the Kryptonian's hard gaze collapsing to the ground as another bullet lodged in his skin.

"Really, Sups you disappoint me… he turned his ghoulish face back to his enemy… "You two make me sick!"

"Believe me the feeling is mutual." Batman answered coldly

"Oh, yay, something we have in common. We both can't stand each other… he landed a hard fist into Batman's stomach making him gasp cough as he sank to his knees. Joker cocked his head slightly placing a hand underneath his chin as his cane hung from his other arm as he thought.

"Now here's a thought Bats, you're helpless and my curiosity has always been a sin of mine. He placed a hand on the man's head… "I have always wondered who is the face behind this mask?"

Batman felt his mask being tugged off but Joker stopped. "Nah, that would just ruin the fun wouldn't it?"

He shrugged kicking the man in the face snapping his head back.

Joker cackled loudly. "This is too much fun! Oh, you know what I should do? Forget it I'll save you the trouble of guessing… he bent down snatching Batman by the head yanking it up so he could see his malicious eyes boring into him…" I should make you just like me." he flicked out his knife the blade gleaming as it caught the light of the bulb swaying above him.

"Boss?" a gruff voice interrupted.

Joker snapped his head in the henchman's direction. "What is it?" he barked out.

"You're wanted by Luthor."

"Oh, take a message." he ordered harshly as he placed the blade against Batman's cheek.

"He needs to talk to ya now Says it's important." the henchman nervously replied.

Joker sighed dropping his head. "Fine I'm coming. Well looks like we will have to continue this another time Batsy ol' boy… he announced as he flicked the blade away stuffing the knife in his inside pocket… "I'll check back later."

He drew up his cane swinging it as he whistled ' Whistle while you work' slamming the door behind him.

Batman groaned slumping down against the wall. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the burning pain in his shoulder the blood trickled through the cracks of his fingers staining his hand.

"I'm… sorry Bruce."

The billionaire opened his eyes at his friend's weak voice. He raised his head looking at the other man.

"Don't even start talking like that, got it?" he sternly said yet his tone held a bit of sincerity in it.

"No, I mean it. If I hadn't over reacted we wouldn't-"

"Hey, I was out of line Lois is an amazing person you deserve each other. I got in the way of that and now I've got us into this mess, but don't worry I'll get us out but you got to hang in there."

"Bruce, I'm so tired I don't think I can last much longer."

"If you would stop being such a boy scout and not try and protect me every time I'm getting tortured you could save your energy."

"I can't promise you that."

"Clark, stop it." Bruce shot back… "Don't worry, just close your eyes and sleep."

It didn't take long for Clark to pass out Bruce leaned his head against the wall looking at the bulb flicker above him as it strained to keep the darkness from invading.

"I can promise you one thing Clark. I'll get us out of here even if it kills me."

A/N: AH, much better.

Review?

Flirty Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Justice League

A/N: Hi, guys I have the next chapter. In honest truth I was pretty close to just deleting the story, because I thought no one was really all that interested. However, after the last two reviews and the amount of alerts I received my mind was changed. So, like always enjoy.

P.S: This chapter is kind of a personal foundation of how Clark and Bruce's friendship begins.

The Last Crusade -2

Three days earlier.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Clark, Happy Birthday to you!"

The mild mannered reporter smiled sheepishly as his colleagues and friends lifted their glasses to him. Lois approached him in a slim mauve dress her brunette hair held in place by a butterfly clip.

"Ok, birthday boy make a wish so I can have some cake… she leaned closer… "Just don't blow too hard." she whispered.

Clark gave a smile than blew the candles out with one breath cueing everyone to clap. Later into the evening as everyone mingled with each other, Clark scanned the room for the one individual that didn't show up. He had pretty much given up hope when he saw the man he was searching for out in the foyer.

"Excuse me, Jimmy." he said as he left the photographer he had been talking too for the last half hour.

"They won't bite you know." Clark said as he stood in the door way of the dimly lit foyer.

The black haired man wore a black blazer with a grey turtle neck underneath, his pants were a softer grey and black loafers fit perfectly at the bottom. His one hand rested in his pocket while the other held a golden box with a red ribbon around it.

"I hate crowds." he bluntly said as he finally turned to face the reporter.

Clark furrowed his brow, to this day he has never understood the way this man operated. Perhaps he never would. He eyed the gold box that was gripped in the strong hand, he smirked.

"Is that for me?"

The billionaire tossed it to him glad to free himself from the thing, birthdays were a waste of time and by the look of the big crowd inside the hotel he was the only one who thought that. He rolled his eyes as Clark purposely undid the ribbon meticulously than carefully lined up each end to fold it neatly.

"For heaven's sake man it's a present, not a bomb." the man snapped

Clark smirked than just opened the lid to reveal a pair of plain dice. He gave an intrigued look at his new friend.

"Any meaning behind this?"

The man turned his back. "Happy Birthday Mr. Kent."

"Thanks." he called to the disappearing figure.

"Was that the notorious Bruce Wayne that walked out that door?" a shocked filled voice asked from behind Clark.

Clark turned to his girlfriend. "Yep."

"What did he give you?" she asked as she snaked her arm through his peering over at the gold box.

Clark lifted the lid showing it too her, she gave an incredulous look. "Dice? Is he serious?"

The reporter shrugged giving a smile he lead his partner back to the party where they enjoyed the rest of the evening.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay, Master Wayne?"

Bruce leaned his head against the back seat his eyes staring up at the ceiling of the car. "Yes."

The older man glanced worriedly in his rear view mirror as he drove down the streets of Metropolis City.

"Alfred, do you think joining this 'Justice League' is a mistake?"

"I know that it will take a load off your mind, Master Wayne after all Batman can't fight off all the criminals that run ramped in the streets." the butler confessed

"Batman has Gotham City, I protect my home well. I work alone Alfred for years I have been fighting crime, and now." he sighed "I just don't see it working."

"I understand sir, that you are out of your comfort zone but change is a good thing and with some extra help you could live a normal life."

Bruce raised his head. "Alfred, I'm not normal."

"Right you are sir, just take it one step at a time sir. You'll see that change is for the better."

The next day Hawkman, Green Arrow, Wonderwoman, the Flash, Green Lantern, and Superman sat in the meeting room of watch tower looking over the police footage of the psychotic behaviour of The Joker. He had successfully robbed a bank and hijacked an armed car full of jewellery.

"See, that's why I hate clowns." Green Arrow said as the footage ended.

"The Joker has been criminalizing Gotham City for years but I have my suspicions that Lex Luthor has been helping Joker in these heists. All these buildings are heavily guarded there is no way that one man can get through that kind of man power." Superman noted.

"Obviously you don't know the Joker."

Everyone turned their attention to the Cape crusader who walked in the room, silently taking the seat at the opposite end of the table where Superman sat.

"Nice of you to join us perhaps you would like to share your take on the situation." Superman said with a note of coldness.

Batman stared at the man of steal. "Joker is a sick master mind who isn't afraid to go beyond the line that says impossible. He finds enjoyment in every twisted crime he commits. He is The Joker what other information do you need other than that?"

"Huh. How about a hint on how to stop him." the Flash offered.

Silence filled the room making the atmosphere a bit tense. The dark knight wasn't the most easy individual to get along with, it took nearly a month of just convincing him to see Watch Tower another month to get him to actually join and it was pretty much a lost cause with casual relationships. To have him actually sit down at the table for more than two minutes was nothing short of a miracle.

Clark looked at the vigilante across from him. He may be the man of steel but Bruce was a lot like granite, hard, cold, and nice to look at. Not one to be warm and fuzzy. However, he shows amazing amount compassion in pressing times enough that make you second guess your first thought about him. Than between yesterday night and right now it all comes flooding back to why he thought the latter in the first place.

"The Joker is my priority." Batman bluntly stated

"Not anymore." Superman flatly replied.

Bruce clenched his jaw. "I am not in your custody. Touch Joker and you'll will regret it."

Clark sighed. "Bruce I do not want to have a lengthily debate about this. We have to work together here as a team."

Batman gave an impassive look before he rose from the table and walked towards the exit. Stopping at the door, without turning he spoke.

"The Joker is my arch enemy. If you think for once that he wouldn't care, think again."

As if that was some sort of a cue everyone left the table leaving Superman and Wonder woman alone. Clark ground his chair back taking a few deep breaths to calm his anger. The Amazon leaned back in her seat looking at her friend.

"Well, that went well."

"That man is infuriating."

"Do you regret having him in the league?" she asked quietly.

Clark turned to her. "No, he is very talented and can contribute hugely in this operation."

"I'm afraid that Bruce sees this as a Mickey Mouse situation that it is more of an office atmosphere than actual crime fighting." Diana confessed.

"I understand he is out of his comfort zone, but I don't understand why he has to be so difficult."

Dian rose from her chair. "The thing is Clark he isn't one to open himself up. If you want to get along one of you has to back down and find some common understanding. If not we are going to lose him."

She gently touched his arm before leaving the room.

Bruce removed his cowl shaking his head. What had he got himself into? He shouldn't be so defensive after all these people are wanting to protect the world just as much as he does. However, they don't realize the twisted relationship he has with the Joker, for six years he has been at odds with the criminal it's his obsession.

"Are you always a jerk?"

The billionaire turned to face the man of steel arms crossed along his chest.

"Are you always a boy scout?" Batman shot back without looking at him.

Clark walked into the room. "Listen, Bruce I'll make the first step but you got to meet me have way."

Bruce locked his brown eyes on the blue staring back at him. "How long did it take you to come up with that little beauty?"

Clark glared at the dark knight. "Bruce will you just shut up!"

"If I don't are going to heat vision me through the building."

"Don't tempt me." Clark said through clenched teeth.

Bruce straightened at the remark. "I honestly don't know what Lois sees in you. If you get past the super human exterior you are a cheap excuse for a human and a coward."

In a flash Bruce found himself pinned against the far wall, the blue orbs that glared him swirled with anger and hurt. Batman didn't budge but a slight smirk graced across his face, placing a gloved hand on the muscular forearm that held him in place.

"There it is." he stated quietly

Clark furrowed his brow at the words stepping back he looked at the billionaire in curiosity.

"I'll meet you half way Clark, but there is no telling what I'll do when I get there." Bruce said as he put on his cowl once more.

The man of steel watched as the man walked out of watch tower knowing the next he'll see him is at night. He still hasn't changed his mind about the caped crusader he will never understand him; he would forever remain a mystery that would never be solved.

A/N: So this story is going to be a long one. Understand I am going by my understanding of Batman and Superman relationship. I hope you don't mind, I am not going to act like I've read the comic's because I haven't picked one up in my life. So I'm winging it with much careful motions, just to make things clear.

Review if you think it's worth it and thanks for reading!

Kindred Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.

A/N: Hi, Guys fast update, but I had an overwhelming urge to write this down. Two days of constant writing and deleting I managed to give you a massive chapter in my books. I hope that I have Batman and Superman so like always-enjoy this beast of a chapter.

The Last Crusade-3

The Joker let out a loud overjoyed cackle taking a deep bow as he stood on top of the delivery truck. The police held him at gun point as helicopters dotted the sky.

"Joker, this is Commissioner Gordon. You are surrounded, surrender now!" James Gordon ordered over the radio.

The clown rose up, an evil glint in his eye as his long green locks blew in the strong wind. He let out another laugh before addressing his annual audience.

"Commissioner! How happy am I to see you. As much fun it is having these little meetings I'm afraid I'm waiting for my other close friend… he held his arms out wide as he yelled to the sky… "Yoo-hoo! Batsy ol' boy I know you're out there come out and play!"

The Commissioner frowned at the situation.

"Sir, I have a clear shot." a police woman told him her eyes locked on the crazed man.

"Don't shoot, knowing the Joker he is one for surprises and we need to get everyone off this bridge before we attempt anything."

"Yes, sir." she nodded

"Batman you're trying my patients." Joker whined dramatically

"Commissioner."

The sergeant gasped turning to see the dark knight standing behind him. "Batman…. He looked back at Joker… "He's really itching to see you; I have a hunch that he has explosives in that truck."

"Naturally. You get your men out of here, I'll deal with Joker." Batman ordered.

The white haired man nodded… "Understood, hey… he turned to see no one there… "Good Luck."

Joker stomped on the top of the large vehicle as the police left the scene. "Batman!"

Batman appeared behind the Joker. "Here I am."

The man spun around. "Bats, you did show up I was afraid that you would stand me up ol' pal."

"What are you planning Joker?" Batman demanded

"Where's the fun in telling when something so simple can turn into a wonderful game." he said giving a chuckle.

Batman snatched the man by the collar. "I will end this right now."

"Oh, but it's just beginning, do you know what's in this here truck?" Joker asked waving a gloved hand at the vehicle… "It's something very special for your new friend."

Bruce grip loosened slightly, Clark? What would he have for Superman that is worth all this attention? He gritted his teeth flipping the Joker over and slamming him into the truck, his hand on his neck.

"My aren't we in a grumpy mood." Joker gasped out.

"Who are you working for?" Batman barked out.

"If I told you would you let me go?" Joker bribed earning him another slam into the truck… "Heh, I take that as a no."

"He is working for me Batman." a voice answered above him.

Batman caught sight of the helicopter flying above him the sight of the bald man wearing a well pressed white suit. What was more alarming was he had someone in his grasp, a blond girl a glowing green collar around her neck.

"LET HER GO!" Bruce yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't Batman she's bait." Luthor flatly replied.

Batman furrowed his brow, so this was Luthor exactly what he expected. He didn't need this, to much information in his head to sort out. His grip on Joker tightened as he lifted him up into the air.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Joker's red grin widened giving a laugh, and then shrugged. "You tell me?"

Batman sneered ready to clobber the criminal when a flash of red and blue caught his attention. Clark stopped mid air in front of Luthor's helicopter a menacing glare on his face.

"Let her go Luthor." Superman threatened.

"Superman, just the hero I was waiting for, I'll let her go but you are left with a choice." Luthor answered gripping the unconscious girl closer to him.

Superman seethed. "The only choice I have to make is to stop you… his blue eyes engulfed in a fiery red… "It's up to you Lex Luthor weather you want to live or die."

Luthor wore a dark smile. "Superman you don't understand, but perhaps if I make it clearer… he looked at Joker… "Do it now!" he commanded.

The Joker reached into his pocket and pressed a blue button. Batman in a flash dropped him bringing his cape up to protect himself from the sudden attack as a spray shot into the air from the clowns flower. Luthor rolled his eyes.

"Not that you idiot!" Luthor exclaimed.

Joker cackled. "Oops sorry."

Batman jumped up high as Joker attacked him, in return the criminal received an upper right hook to the face and a fist to the stomach. Batman winced at the hard contact, Armour.

"Didn't expect that did you Batsy?" Joker taunted.

Bruce saw the glint of silver in the Joker's hand he went to back away but he was a second to late as his eyes received the onslaught of the attack. He let out a pained scream as his eyes felt they were on fire giving Joker a lead advantage, he laughed darkly as the vigilante stumbled backwards.

"Now, this a turn of events, I thought you'd be more comfortable. After all Bats' are blind!" he said as he kicked Batman in the back of the knee sending him crashing onto the surface of the truck.

Batman reached desperately into his belt throwing his batarangs at the clown but his aim was far off as his vision clouded.

"Oh, dear, now this is a problem isn't?" Joker mused as he kicked Batman in the stomach making him gasp.

Clark gritted his teeth he could save both Kara and Bruce. He hit Luthor in the leg with his heat vision making the man buckle loosening his grip on his cousin; he took her in his arms but was weakened by the Kryptonite around her neck.

Luthor laughed as he ignored the pain in his leg. "Like I said Superman you have to make a choice."

Clark grimaced. Thinking twice he let go of Kara and zipped down to where Bruce now hung over the end of the truck.

"Joker, leave him alone!" Superman flew straight for him readying his attack.

Joker smiled. "I've been waiting for you, man-of-steel; I have a wonderful surprise for you."

Just as superman man was upon him he pressed a green button and the truck doors opened radiating a vibrant green light that caught the Kryptonian off guard. Joker back handed the hero, he was sent plummeting into the ground.

Joker put two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. "Come on boys we've got our self's

a real treat."

Just as the several thugs jumped out of the truck to bring in the weakened hero they were met by a flash of red and a golden rope that sent them crashing back into the truck.

Wonder Woman jumped from her perch on top of the bridge while the Flash appeared beside her. Luthor sneered at the new arrivals "Get us out of here!" he ordered the pilot.

"I can't sir." the man stuttered

"Why not!" Luthor snapped.

His answer was the growing green glow of The Green Lantern. His power morphed two fighter jets behind him.

"Sorry, but your final destination is here. Now give me super girl and I might let you go." he said as he floated in front of the helicopter.

Luthor didn't hesitate. "You want her? You can have her!" he shouted as he threw the young hero over the side of the helicopter and into the water below.

The Green Lantern left the helicopter and dived straight into the murky depths of Gotham Bay. The Joker frowned.

"This was definitely not in the plan." he yanked Batman up… "Oh, well, I can still kill you." he said as he raised his fist.

A zipping sound traveled over the wind, a batarang, it hit the Clown straight in the wrist making him yelp. He gripped his wrist as he looked up in time to see a young man dressed in black and blue.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" the young man threatened as he took a step forward.

The Joker, smiled sadly. "Aww there goes my night of fun."

"It's over Joker." Night Wing stated.

"Yes, for now." The clown agreed then to Night Wing's astonishment he disappeared before his eyes.

As quickly this fight started it ended. Night Wing quickly turned his attention to his mentor.

"Batman!" He exclaimed worriedly coming to his side.

"I'm fine Dick." Batman weakly said, ignoring the arms that tried to help him.

Night Wing caught his friend as he fell backwards. "You may say your fine but your body says differently."

Meanwhile, Flash took care of the truck giving Diana to put her full attention to the unconscious Super hero. Once she got him out of harms way she cupped his face gently in her hands, kneeling beside him.

"Superman. Clark." she coaxed gently.

The alien opened his eyes at the familiar voice his vision clearing he smiled at the face staring down at him.

"Diana." he said as he sat up a hand on his forehead.

"Easy, you were exposed to a fair amount of Kryptonite." she warned.

Suddenly worry clouded his weakness as he remembered about his only true family member. "Kara!"

Diana stood up as Clark struggled to his feet but his expression relaxed as the Green Lantern held the girl in his arms landing on the pavement softly.

"Kal'l" she called as she ran into his embrace… "Are you alright?"

They parted smiling. "I could ask you the same thing?"

"I'm fine thanks to John." she said giving the Green Lantern a smile.

"No, prob, but I'm afraid Luthor got away." the man said as he joined Diana and the Flash.

"The Joker got away too." Night Wing stated as he helped Batman over to the small group.

Superman looked at the Dark Knight in concern. "Are you hurt?"

Batman ignored the question instead answered it with one of his own. "Want to tell me what the heck is in this truck?"

Superman looked at Kara than back at Bruce. "It's a radioactive mineral that comes from our planet Krypton, it's our only weakness."

"You don't say?" the Billionaire asked with a note of sarcasm.

"You hadn't told him?" Diana asked.

'It must have slipped my mind." Clark replied sheepishly.

Batman pulled away from his pupil's grasp making his way over to the bat mobile.

"I think you should get checked over Bruce!" Night Wing called to him as the cover of the vehicle hid the crusader.

Everyone watched as the vehicle came to life and sped away.

It was late afternoon the next day when Clark Kent knocked on the door of the majestic Mansion. He stood there patiently smiling at the much older man who answered the door.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes I…Clark cleared his throat… "Is Mr. Wayne home?"

"Of course come on in." Alfred said as he stepped aside.

It was hard not to gawk at the vastness of the house, Alfred gave a smile knowing all to well the reactions the outsiders had when coming into the great Wayne Mansion.

"If you will follow me, sir." Alfred offered kindly as he led Clark down the long hallway.

"So, is Mr. Wayne always so…defensive?" Clark asked the butler.

"He is a man of great responsibility and perhaps misunderstood at times." Alfred answered entering the study room where a grand piano sat in the corner… "He will be with you momentarily, he wasn't expecting any visitor's today."

Clark nodded as the butler left the room. This was something to write about, here he was a reporter in the house hold of the billionaire play boy, every die hard fanatic journalist would kill for this kind of story. An exclusive interview with Bruce Wayne, that would be front page news in a heart beat. He caught sight of a young woman dressed in a light blue dress her hair cascading down her shoulder in delicate curls. A beautiful smile on her alabaster skin.

"My mother."

Clark gasped turning to face the other man his black hair was a bit tussled and black smudges decorated his face and forearms a rust color shirt rolled up to his elbows sitting nicely on his fit frame. Dark blue jeans clad his strong legs finished off with a pair of plain running shoes. Navy blue.

Clark turned back to the picture. "She's beautiful."

Bruce's hardness seemed to soften at the remark. "She was."

Clark turned his attention to the grand piano. "You play?"

Bruce scoffed throwing the white rag he had in his hand over his shoulder. "Hardly, just a few notes."

Clark gave a questioning look, just then Alfred re-entered the room. "Sorry, to bother you master Wayne but a call has come in for you. A Ms. Rain Warner wanting to set an appointment for your doctor's check up."

"Tell her I'll see her next Friday and cancel any other appointment of late."

"Yes, Master Wayne." Alfred obeyed faithfully.

"Alfred, I'll be in the cave… Bruce looked at Clark… With our guest."

"But of course Master Wayne, I'll be with you momentarily."

"Thank you Alfred." the billionaire said as he walked over to the grand piano.

"Cave?" Clark asked his curiosity mounting.

Bruce played the first few notes of Moonlight Sonata, which intern activated a secret chamber. Clark stood their stunned.

"This way." Bruce said leading the way inside.

"So, what is in this cave?" Clark asked as his sharp ears picked up the faint squeaks of the nocturnal animals… "Other than bats."

"Everything that is Batman." he simply answered as they descended down the long stair case.

"How much is everything?" Clark asked uncertainly.

Bruce stopped flicking on a switch; the dark mass in front of them was splotched with light revealing extraordinary invention after another the docking bay for his jet separate hangers for his Bat mobile and bike, massive computer, Lab, and row upon row of gadgetry. And sitting in its own case was his uniform, Bruce turned to the speechless reporter.

"Everything."

It was a good few minutes before he could get over his shock as Bruce led him down to the main computer. Clark caught sight of the flowing water fall behind the Batwing.

"The water fall adds a nice touch."

"So it isn't enough for you to bother me when I'm Batman you have to do it when I'm Bruce Wayne as well? What do you want?" Wayne asked as he punched something into the computer.

Clark turned to him becoming serious. "We need to talk."

"Do we now?" Bruce answered as the computer greeted him.

"Ok, I'll talk you listen. I came to tell you that as much as I think that you can benefit from being in the Justice League, I want you to know that there is no law that says that you can refuse to join. So, I'm leaving the door open, I know we're not compatible so…" he trailed off turning his back to leave.

"Who's says we're not compatible?" Bruce stated not missing a single beat.

The Kryptonian stopped in his tracks facing Bruce with an incredulous look. "You're kidding right?"

Bruce finally faced Clark. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Clark scoffed shaking his head. "I don't need X-ray vision to see that this isn't working."

Bruce turned back to the computer. "Come here."

The hero furrowed his brow but complied. He stuffed his hands in his pocket as he came up beside the crusader, who brought up a familiar format of a chart.

"This looks familiar."

Bruce gave a sly smile. "It should. It came from Watch Tower."

Clark looked at the man shocked. "What?"

"I took the liberty of hacking into Watch Towers mainframe during the tour two months ago. I have enough information to keep me going for awhile." Bruce confessed.

Clark was flabbergasted apart of him wanted to hit the guy but another was shamefully impressed. "I'm glad you're not the enemy. So, how much data is in this thing?"

"Let me show you."

Clark watched the skilled hands navigate the computer grid.

"Computer activate Profile of Wonder Woman."

The screen was filled with the information instantly as the computer read it out.

'Wonder Woman- Amazonian, Princess of Paradise Island.

Daughter to Queen Hippolyta

Power: Superhuman Strength, lasso of truth, silver bracelets that deflect any attack.

Weapons. Shield and sword.

Secret identity. 'Captain Diana Prince' works out of Marsden Air Force Base-Montana'

To finish the profile her full body picture rotated beside the information.

"Sure didn't miss anything did you?" Clark said crossing his arms along his chest.

Bruce ignored the question addressing the computer again. "Computer bring up all profiles of Gotham Arkm Prison.

The screen filled up with the profiles of Two Face, Poison Ivy, The Penguin, The Riddler, Scare Crow, and the Joker.

"These are the criminals I have been protecting Gotham from. You see Clark people don't like me and I don't like them, but you don't have to buddy up to one another to protect them. I can't explain it in words, because you strike me as one who doesn't believe what he ears unless he sees it with his own too eyes." Bruce explained.

"That could go both ways, Master Wayne." Alfred's voice interrupted.

Both men turned to see the faithful servant come in holding a tray filled with two steaming cups of tea. Bruce waved his hand as he turned and walked up to his uniform taking it in his hands he walked out of sight. leaving Clark alone with Alfred.

"My mind is spinning right now." Clark said running a hand through his hair.

"He is a conundrum, sir." Alfred softly said handing Clark some tea.

Bruce walked out as his alter-ego Batman. "Are you going to sit and have tea or actually going to see what I'm talking about?"

Clark quickly put the cup back on the tray watching as Batman jumped on his bike.

"I'll be back Alfred." Bruce called as he brought the speedster to life.

"The usual time sir." Alfred replied.

"The usual time."

Both men watched as he sped away. Clark looked at Alfred. "What's the usual time?"

Alfred smiled. "The next Morning, master Kent. Now, go be Superman and watch my boy."

Clark gave a surprised look but put two and two together. Smiling he removed his suit and blasted off in the direction of Batman. Alfred cocked an eye brow at the pile of clothes, then shrugged as he balanced the tray

on his one arm and picked up the material with the other. Then left the area.

Superman flew gracefully through the air his curiosity mounting over the billionaire play boy, but he came to a complete stop hovering in the air at the sight of the over turned bike. He landed a few feet away from it, his sharp eyes caught of a still form lying on the side of the road.

"Batman." he said in alarm.

He quickly ran to him but let out a yelp as something sharp hit his neck. He winced, raising his hand to pull out the needle that had lodged in his neck, his vision blurred at the familiar drained feeling.

"Kryptonite." he weakly said as his muscles couldn't hold him any longer.

He collapsed there in the deserted road and taken away. No trace of either had ever been there except the stilled turning of the wheel on the bike.

A/N: Whew what a chapter. I think I've earned a little insight on your part.

REVIEW.

Kindred Spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League

A/N: Hi, everyone. I have for you the next instalment; it is filled with a lot of action. I'm kind of scared, worked on it for a long time but I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry for any mistakes that are made and like always-Enjoy!

The Last Crusade-4

Clark bit back a scream as the pair of tweezers dug deep into his flesh, sweat made his black locks limp. His laboured breathing and his shaking limbs were just some of the signs that showed how much suffering he was going through. The bullet was yanked out of his wound forcing him to let out a gasp; Luthor gave a dark smile as he observed the bullet than at his victim.

"I have always pictured you at my mercy, but I never thought it would actually happen."

Clark glared at his nemesis, ashamed that he was this vulnerable. He lay on the cool table a lab experiment to this mad man, the kryptonite was torture he couldn't move a muscle without feeling like he was hit by a freight train.

"You are a unique specimen superman. I have always marvelled at the strength that you posses it's overwhelming just to imagine all that power dwindling at the end of your finger tips. To be faster than a bullet being projected out of a gun, to see through walls, even defy gravity it's self." Luthor preached as he walked over to a tray.

"Let Batman go you can do whatever you want with me." Clark said turning his blue eyes to the ceiling above him.

Luthor laughed softly. "That is a noble sentiment, but to be expected from a hero."

The villain turned to superman a syringe and needle in hand. "I do hope that the world will come to see what you truly are."

"What is that exactly?" the alien asked spitefully.

Luthor filled the syringe full of the black liquid, flicking his fingers to make sure no air got into it. He looked down at the kryptonian his eyes holding a deep hatred, bending close to Clark's ear to the point he could feel his breath.

"A monster." he hissed sharply.

He straightened holding the syringe in front of the hero's eyes rotating it as he spoke. "It's beautiful isn't it, oh; you don't know what it is? Let me explain it to you, its kryptonite, as dark as night it's self, I found it deep in the artic sea. Beautiful, this mineral is rare, only found fragments of it but I managed to confiscate enough to do harm. The green kryptonite makes you weak, but… he looked at his enemy… "I wonder what this would would do to you."

Clark swallowed hard; as Lex gripped his arm tightly he desperately tried to break free of the bonds. The needle broke through the skin, the black kryptonite brought on another level of pain as his body involuntarily jerked as the mineral went through his blood stream. It was burning him from the inside out coursing through his veins, a turbulent wave of liquid fire that tore at his throat causing him to do what had been trying to prevent in the first place…

Bruce eyes opened slowly the metallic taste in his mouth becoming an all too familiar feeling. He couldn't remember anything pry to his hourly beating, he sat up slowly once more shackled to the wall. He leant his head back against the wall closing his weary eyes, then; a blood chilling scream reached his ears horror crossing his face. Clark! Another scream arose from the darkness, Bruce yanked and pulled on the chains letting out a yell as his efforts did nothing to free him from his prison, he cursed, his frustration getting the better of him. There was nothing he could do but listen to the pained filled scream of the strongest man in the world; he gritted his teeth, slamming his hand against the ground.

"Fight Clark. Fight it!"

The grinding of the door alerted his senses turning his head to see the red smile grinning eerily at him. The criminal sauntered in yawning.

"I'm just beat, how 'bout you?" he let out a cackle licking his lower lip… "Do you get it? Smile a little it's a joke!"

"Screw you." Bruce shot back

"So, serious. You and the rest of the world would be better off if you just laughed every once in awhile. Leading medical report says the more you laugh it helps you live longer. That is unless someone comes along and shoots you in the head than laughing…. He shrugged… "Does no good."

Bruce glared at Joker as he watched him snap his fingers signalling one of his servants to hand him something.

"I have something for you, but I won't give it to you unless you promise to behave."

Bruce didn't answer, Joker smiled waving his belt in front of him. "Look, familiar Batsy?"

"I'm no fool you tampered with it. It's no good to me." Batman noted.

Joker gasped dramatically. "Why Batman you cut me to the quick I would never do such a thing. Luthor demands that I give this to you and let you go free."

Bruce gave him an uncertain look. "I'm not going any where without Superman."

"Yes, yes, I know you're good buddies. Relax; Sups will be with you as well. We see no need in keeping you both here, after all we villain's have important business to attend to other than messing around with you hero's."

Two thugs' unhooked Batman from his chains holding a gun to his head. They escorted him roughly out of the cell and down the dimly lit hall way, Batman could beat these guys but to put Clark's life in danger even more would be too much to bear. Squinting, at the bright lights they threw him hard on the ground a pair of black loafers entered his view.

"Hello, Batman it's finally nice to see you again. I didn't mean to be impolite but I'm sure that Joker has treated you well." Luthor mocked.

"I'm not telling you anything." Batman firmly said.

Lex squatted down in front of him titling his head slightly. "I don't expect you too… he looked at Joker… "Give the man his belt and let him go."

Joker threw it beside the vigilante, Bruce eyed it. "You're wasting your time."

"This is your chance, take it or leave it." Luthor bribed.

Bruce gritted his teeth taking up his belt he got to his feet. He now saw that weapons were drawn and pointed at him, glaring, he reluctantly put his belt around his waist.

"You will pay for this." Bruce threatened.

The villain's held a smug smile on their faces; he turned running in the direction of the exit. Suddenly, he found himself flung into the air and was sent crashing into a wall sixteen feet away. The plaster had a spider crack from the harsh impact part of the ceiling crumbling on top of him, stunned, he winced gripping his side. His blue eyes widening at the person responsible, the kryptonian stance was strong where he once stood. His once dark blue orbs were in gulfed with an inky black, he had changed drastically his manner, his face, and even his uniform had been altered. This wasn't the same man he knew, he stiffly rose to his feet, the thing was fighting Clark was not going to be easy it was like setting up a wounded rat into a fox hole, but if he could play his cards right he might be able to pull it off.

Luthor laughed darkly. "I said you could leave but I'm not sure that your friend he shares the same idea."

Batman swiftly rolled out of the way of Superman's heat vision, he didn't stop moving running barely ahead of the searing heat gripping his batarangs he flung them at the alien but hissed under his breath as the man disappeared leaving the weapon to slice in the opposite wall across from him. He gasped as he was suddenly gripped by the throat; a punch sent him crashing through the roof and straight into the twilight sky and was sent tumbling over the dirt filled ground. Batman once more got to his feet pulling out his bat hook he shot it around a tree branch but was caught once more in the kryptonian grip. And was driven through tree trunk after tree trunk under tremendous amount of force and was kicked square in the torso that once more sent him crashing into the hard earth. He gasped barely having enough time to move out of the way as the super hero came crashing down on where he had been.

'Think, Bruce Think!' he screamed in his head.

He pulled out a gas bomb throwing on the ground the mist enveloped him confusing the alien. This gave Batman the opportunity to find a hiding place. He leaned against a tree giving him time to catch his breath.

"You can't hide for ever Batman. " Clark called out his voice matching an even darker one.

"Kryptonite." Bruce said to himself realizing the only thing that could affect him.

"Don't be a coward, come out and fight!" Clark yelled.

Suddenly, it dawned on the vigilante he couldn't hide from Clark. He heard a branch snap he dove down as a rock was zipped through the air crashing down the strong tree, Bruce once more started running. He skidded to a halt as Clark appeared in front of him; he clenched his jaw sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Clark, snap out of it this isn't you." Bruce tried to rationalize.

Clark chuckled darkly. "You're wrong Bruce this is me. I have never felt more alive!"

The crusader gritted his teeth he bolted forward tackling the other man, there they wrestled. The sky boomed above them as lightning streaked across the thunder clouds, Bruce took both his legs and sent Clark flying over top of him landing hard on the ground. Batman threw out his bat bombs where they exploded instantly at Superman's feet. Not leaving a moment open for the kryptonian to attack him, he reached into his belt pulling out a glowing radioactive mineral that weakened the man. He held it in front of Clark, but Bruce was soon horrified as Clark gave a dark smile as the kryptonite didn't affect him, Clark smacked the deposit out of Batman's hand gripping the man's wrist tightly. His other hand once more found his throat, Bruce gripped Clark's forearm as he was lifted in the air, his breath strangled.

"Clark…fight this…you know… that inside…you don't…want to hurt me."

Clark's glare darkened applying more pressure on the vigilante's airway. "That Batman is where you are mistaken."

Bruce let out a pained yelp as he was punched hard in the kidneys Clark lifted Batman above his head and flung him hard into the trees. The momentum carried Batman clear out of the forest; he grunted he hit the ground tumbling head over heels down an embankment and plummeted down to the jutting rocks below. In a last desperate attempt his hand managed to grab hold of a branch, using what strength he had he pulled himself onto a small ledge. He panted hard lifting his good hand to his face his cowl was torn on the left side of his face barely concealing his identity blood stained his hand from a flesh wound above his right eyebrow. His uniform also had evidence of his brutal beating, his cape was shredded along with the left side of his leg, and a gash was revealing another wound on his chest. His right hand was bare as well; he sat down draping an arm over a bent knee as he racked his brain for answer to why Superman wasn't affected by the green kryptonite. Luthor was a man who had unlimited resources it was possible that he could have found away to make Clark immune. Bruce looked up to see the possessed super hero floating in front of him; he scoffed softly rising gingerly to his feet he met the black eyes staring back at him. Neither spoke a word as the heavens opened up letting the down pour fill in the silence between them, Batman pulled out his bathook a sly smile gracing across his lips.

"I will break every bone in your body. You will not survive the night." Superman retorted

"…I'll take my chances." Batman stated

As quick as a flash Batman shot his hook, the rope wrapped around Superman's chest and arms. Letting out a yell he jumped from the ledge tackling Clark resuming the rapid descent down to the fog filled gorge below.

A/N: SO?

Review!

Kindred Spirit.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.

A/N: Hi, again. update! my brain flat lined that's why it took so long. I was struggling with the Justice League; personally I think that not everything goes smoothly when people join a group. Personalities clash, its human. Nightwing and Batman are new and the old guys aren't comfortable about it. So, I hope I've done you guy's justice and not screwed this story up. A little nervous about this chapter. But like always-enjoy!

The Last Crusade-5

Dick knocked on the front door of the Wayne mansion stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for the door to be answered. After a moment he knocked on it again.

"Alfred it's me Dick." he called.

Frowning, he turned the knob entering the hallway. Shutting the door behind him he looked in the dining room, living room, study, and the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" Dick said to himself.

He walked over to where the grand piano sat playing the notes he entered the chamber leading down to the bat cave. Sighing in relief he saw the butler sitting at the computer, stuffing his hands once more in his pockets, he joined the older man.

"So here's where you're hiding. Not that it's surprising this place is pretty sweet. Where's Bruce anyway?" the younger man asked as he glanced around him.

"That is what I am trying to find out. It seems master Wayne has failed to show up this morning." Alfred explained.

Concern crossed over Dicks face. "You think something bad has happened?"

"I have tracked his bike it was over turned not far from here since then I have been trying to locate his whereabouts." the butler replied.

"I'll go to Watch Tower see if they have heard anything." Dick offered.

"I have already taken the liberty of contacting them it also seems one of their own is missing as well."

"Who?"

"Master Kent."

Dick concern deepened. "Superman. Are you sure?"

"Both Master Kent and Master Wayne have been absent approximately the same time."

"How am I the only one who doesn't know about this, never mind, listen, I'm going to Watch Tower. Don't worry Alfred we'll find them." Dick concluded as he hurriedly left the mansion.

Kara paced the floor of the vast fortress, her brain couldn't shut off. It wasn't like Kal'l to go off and not say anything to her, she didn't trust Batman, but even he wouldn't stoop so low to hurt her cousin. She sighed rubbing her arms in worry as she forced herself to relax and focus on finding her only family member. She zipped out of the fortress and appeared in front of the entrance of Watch Tower nearly knocking over Dick.

"Nightwing, I'm sorry I was in a hurry." she explained casting down her eyes.

"Huh, I can see that, I take it your fretting about Superman."

"I just don't understand it he said he was going to talk to Bruce than he would be right back." she replied

"Bruce dropped off the map too. C'mon maybe someone here has learned something."

As soon as the two heroes' entered the main area Dick was met with an onslaught of death glares and a Hawkman gripping him by the front of his shirt. With barely an inch to separate the two individuals Dick was left to defend himself from the winged hero.

"You have a lot of gulls showing up here." Hawkman seethed.

"I'd back away if I were you." Dick threatened.

"You are in no position to make threats boy. Your Batman's right hand man who's to say you weren't in on the plan?"

"If you would get your thick skull out of the clouds you would know that when it comes to Bruce there is no such thing as a plan. Now get your filthy hands off me before I rip them off." Greyson shot back shoving the other man's hands off his collar.

Hawkman let out a growl making a move to hit the vigilante but was stopped by a strong hand.

"Enough, petty violence isn't going to help us find our friends." Diana ordered.

Hawkman drew back reluctantly he crossed his arms across his chest collecting himself. The beautiful Amazon turned to Dick who stood defiantly in his spot.

"You don't need to prove yourself to us. However, Hawkman is right you know Bruce better than all of us and-"

"You have got to be joking, I have worked with Bruce my entire teenage life up to now and I still don't know the guy. In case you haven't noticed Bruce isn't one to talk about feelings and all the soft touchy stuff, the only person who truly understands Bruce is Alfred and when he worries that's when I worry." Dick bluntly put.

"Why did you come here? Other than to place blame?" Flash asked.

Dick turned his attention to the speedster. "For your information pansy I came to see if you had info since we have zilch other than his bike."

"What about his bike?" Kara asked

"Alfred said that he found his bike not far from the Bat cave."

"Show me." Kara ordered.

"Kara I don't think-" Green Arrow said as he joined in the conversation.

"No! I don't want to here it. My cousin is gone and there is only two people who are capable of making him just disappear. Himself or Lex Luthor so either you are going to help me or sit and whine about who isn't getting along." she spat out.

Dick walked over to the computer. "If I know Alfred he would have sent you a layout of the bat cave and parts of the surrounding area….there see he even left a bread crump of where he found the bike. East entrance a few clicks north after that."

The young kryptonian in a blink of an eye left watch tower catching Nightwing off guard. He looked at Diana.

"Do kryptonian's have a habit of just leaving before making a final decision?"

"I think it's a genetic trait more than anything else. Let's go John, Oliver you're with me. Flash stay here and keep us informed of anything else that might show up." she commanded as the rest of them left the room.

Kara stepped onto the deserted road scanning the brush around her. She furrowed her brow this was like searching a needle in a hay stack in fact she didn't even know what she was looking for. Her sharp eye caught sight of the skid marks where the bike had been she knelt down closer looking at the path of the tracks. Just then Diana touched the ground beside her.

"You found something." she noted as the girl rose to her feet.

"He either avoided hitting something or something made him lose control." she said pointing at the skid marks.

Diana looked around. "I don't see any other evidence of someone else being here."

"Maybe he had bike trouble." Green Arrow replied as he and green Lantern arrived on the seen.

"That's not like Bruce he's not careless." Dick said as he pushed past the master archer.

Oliver crossed his arms. "Ok, hot shot what ideas do you have?"

"The accurate kind." Dick answered as he looked high into the trees.

John caught something with his eye walking over to the ditch he picked up a small black case. "I found something." he announced holding it in the air.

"What is it?" Diana asked coming beside him followed by Kara.

John lifted the tiny latch opening the case to reveal a syringe and a small bottle. "It's empty. We should bring it back to Watch tower and analyze it more closely."

"Good idea." Kara agreed.

Oliver joined the group. "I really don't like that guy."

"Suck it up. Superman is missing, it's not his fault and he has as much rights to be here as any of us." Diana bluntly put.

"Hey, for the record my feelings have been hurt so many times I'm used to it. However, this may all sway your opinion in another direction." Dick said as he held a small tape in his hand.

"Where'd did you find that?" John asked flabbergasted

He threw a thumb in the direction of the tall oak tree. "Private property not far from here and I figured it had a surveillance cam somewhere around there."

"I find that just a little convenient." John replied suspiciously

Dick gave a knowing smile. "Batman and I patrolled this place years ago, this used to be a drug dealing out post. We set up a cam to watch for any crime activity, I would have forgotten all about it if I hadn't seen the wire."

"Right." Green Arrow answered not convinced.

Dick glared at him. "You know what I don't care if you think Batman and I aren't perfect, but we do are part and we deserve just a little respect. So, let's take your finding and I'll take mine and we'll report back to one another later. Oh, and I'm not asking."

The Justice league watched as the vigilante left leaving them to go their separate ways.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle the rushing water flooded his sharp hearing as his eyes slowly opened. His mind was murky his limbs felt incredibly weak he looked up at the sky above him in a daze. Silence. He couldn't hear anything else except his own breathing and the water lapping against the river bed. He closed his eyes again. As he listened to his own heart beat thump, thump, thump, thump, soothing he smiled weakly at least he knew he was alive. Then he heard it a familiar beat that barely matched his own forcing his eyes to open he concentrated on the much slower rhythm thump…thump….thump. He slowly turned his head where he thought the sound was coming from. It was too dark to know what it was and a good part of him didn't care, he just wanted to sleep, to rest awhile longer was all he wanted.

Bruce clung to a rock his face was completely exposed his cowl lost to the depths of the water. Every muscle in his body screamed in pain, every bone protesting, the wounds cried for mercy as he willed for the last bit of his strength to carry him to safety. He choked on the blood as it traveled up his oesophagus to fill his mouth only to spill over his bruised lips to join the churning water below. He bit back a scream as he pulled himself up but his broken and battered body was his adversary and he soon felt himself slipping off the rock along with his consciousness. The water engulfed him, inviting him to a watery grave and he would have gladly accepted it if he had his way, but a hand wrapped around his wrist and he suddenly was gasping. His feet found solid ground even though he wanted to give up and collapse right then and there, a thought crossed his mind that quickly changed his point of you. Only one person could save him from that spot without being swept away, summoning what strength he had he spun around intending to afflict damage but collapsed into the strong arms that only moments before beat him to a bloody pulp.

Clark wasn't prepared for the sudden aggression from the vigilante but worry took over as the other man lay

limp in his arms. Who could have done this to him? The man's heart rate was erratic now a dangerous sign he had to get him to safety and help. He lifted Bruce in a secure embrace, cradling him to his chest he shot up into the air praying that the man in his arms can survive the night.

Martha Kent and Jonathan Kent sat in the country home living room. Her reading a book while he went over some finances, it was close to midnight and neither expected any one to show up.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed my dear." Jonathan announced as he rose from the table stretching his back as he did so. She smiled closing her book. "I think that's a good idea."

They older couple joined in the middle of the room embracing each other when a loud bang startled them both.

"What the dickens-" the farmer said as he headed for the door followed by Martha.

She worriedly looked at her husband. "The dogs not barking. Be careful Jonathan."

"Just stay behind me." he coaxed as he picked up his shot gun as thudding sounds continued.

Gripping the gun tightly in his right hand he turned the door knob with the other. Swallowing hard he flung open the door pointing the head of the gun at the intruder. Martha gasped in shock as Jonathan quickly put down his gun also stunned.

Clark stood in front of the couple barely holding himself up let alone the other man draped in his arms.

"…Help."

A/N: … I really don't know what to say.

Kindred Spirit.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Justice League

A/N: Hi, have the next chapter. I just want you to know that I appreciate the people that are reading this story. I know I don't get a lot of reviews but that's ok, I'm no professional that is for sure. What reviews I do have I think I've earned and that makes me happy. I love writing and I love to make readers happy…you are happy right? Anyhoo, besides I've been told that by any circumstance I should not stop updating or delete this story. So, I give you chapter six- enjoy!

The last Crusade-6

Luthor slammed his fist against his wood desk seething as his henchmen stood nervously before him.

"I told you to bring him back!"

"We…I mean…he." the meek one stuttered out.

"We couldn't find'em boss."

"Failure does not fair well with me, if any of you half wit idiots wish to see the light of day again I suggest you go out and search for him. NOW!" Luthor bellowed.

Suddenly the door to his office opened; his partner in crime sauntered in the room. "Personally I'd shoot them saves the energy; I see that the man of steel has fallen through the cracks of the great Lex Luthor. That I don't mind but I do not like it when your mistakes affect my successes." Joker darkly explained.

Luthor straightened. "What are you babbling on about?"

Joker snapped his fingers as one of his men handed over the evidence. "While your men were slinking around my men actually found something. Do you see what this is?"

"It's a black cloth." Luthor replied crossing his arms along his chest.

Joker's eyes flashed with anger. "No you idiot this his part of Batman's cape! Superman ripped him to shreds! … he stalked over to the other man… "You said you would not harm him."

"I did keep my promise I didn't lay a hand on him. If you want someone to blame Superman is a perfect candidate." Luthor flatly said.

The Joker pulled a gun out from his pocket and without hesitation shot two of Luthor's men in the chest leaving the billionaire defenceless.

"Unlike your friend I know that you can't dodge a bullet."

Tension built in the room each waiting for the other to make their next move. A sinister smile graced across Luthor's face.

"Always one for the theatrics but never do you look at the big picture. Our vigilante friends hardly know each other, a fragile balance between trust and foe keep them at arms length. All we did his shatter that thread and like a ripple in a pound the obstacles on their own grow just as silent but successful. The kryptonite I used is very rare and the side effects are bountiful, the chess board is set we made our move now it's theirs. Luthor explained with much distain.

The criminal cocked an eye brow rubbing a hand under his chin as he thought. The gun still pointing at the billionaire.

"Sounds not that bad, however there is just one problem. Batsy has a tendency to go a little overboard with his aggression. Talk about theatrics not as good as me, but just as unstable. If what you say is true I'm looking forward to it… he sighed dramatically raising his gun… "Ho-hum and I was looking forward to blowing your brains out, oh, well next time."

Luthor relaxed a little as he watched the other man stuff the gun in his pocket.

"You have one last chance Luthor and you fail I will kill you next." Joker warned as he turned to leave.

Lex cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Joker stopped, turning, he glanced over at the corpses lying on the floor. "My, my that is a problem but I'm sure you'll find away to get rid of the garbage. Ta Ta for now." he concluded waving his hand as he left.

OoOoOo

Clark opened his eyes at the familiar sound of the rooster cooing loudly in the distance. At first he didn't know how he got home but it slowly came back to him, he sighed looking up at the glow in the dark moon and stars on his ceiling and the model solar system hanging amongst them. He turned his head as he was aware that he wasn't alone. Smiling softly at the woman beside his bed her head propped up by her hand as she slept, he grasped her other hand squeezing it gently. Martha groggily lifted her head at the small motion brightening up some at the sight of her adoptive son's gentle gaze.

"Clark… she cupped the side of his face with one hand… "Are you alright?"

Clark smiled. "I am now."

The older woman softened at the sound of his voice. "You had us both worried showing up in the manner you did. It scared me and your father was more than a little shocked himself."

"I'm sorry but I didn't have the strength to fly any farther then Smallville." the kryptonian explained as he sat up.

Martha smirked. "It doesn't matter how fast you heal I still have the mother instinct to fuss over you."Clark swung his legs over the side of the bed. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"That tune sure has changed."

Mother and son looked in the door way to see Jonathan standing there. He joined them sitting beside Clark giving him a side hug.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." he said.

Clark smiled then it suddenly dawned on him. His parents didn't miss the worry clouding his face.

"I took Mr. Wayne to Metropolis General Hospital he was in pretty rough shape. Now, don't worry I did change him into some different clothes and stuffed what was left of his uniform in the closet." Jonathan quickly explained.

"I…don't know who did that to him I wish I could remember. But everything just comes back as blur." Clark confessed.

Martha cast her eyes down to her hands clearing her throat she looked back at her son. "Clark, how long have you've known that Bruce Wayne is… Batman?"

Clark thought for a moment. "Well, I guess for about six months now, didn't really get to know him about two months ago. To be honest that's not saying much, he's hard to figure out."

"It's hard to believe that the world's controversial billionaire is the feared vigilante patrolling the streets of Gotham City." Jonathan stated… "Then again he does have the money to pull it off and the time."

Clark shook his head. "That's the thing he doesn't have the time. He has been burning the candles at both ends for years and I'm surprised that he has survived this long."

Jonathan rose to his feet. "Well, son when it comes to picking friends you sure have nailed yourself a keeper. When your friend owes us one just run it by him that the tractors getting a bit rusty."

Martha gave a behave look as the man smiled and walked out of the room. She faced Clark furrowing her brow at her son's troubled look.

"Sweetheart what is it?" she said taking his hand.

He snapped out of is daze smiling all though still troubled. "Nothing, I'm just glad to be home."

Martha smiled cupping the side of his face once more. "Me too. Now you better go help your father with the chores and I'll get breakfast on the table."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." he answered as she rose from her chair she smiled once more at him before leaving the room.

OoOoOo

Alfred made his way down the corridor as soon as he got the call he dropped everything he had planned. All the worrying ended only to start a whole breed of it; Bruce was like a son to him the only family he had. He stopped at the nurses station for the number of the room, this dreadful feeling was an all to painful of a shadow that once was. He turned the corner in time for the doctor to stop him.

"Is he alright?"

"He's alive, but I want to fill you in before you go in there." the female doctor explained.

Alfred took a deep breath. "Yes, my apologies go on."

"Mr. Wayne has multiple contusions on his torso and back. A fractured wrist and dislocated shoulder. Three broken ribs, a stage three concussion, and we had to do an emergency operation to fix the eternal bleeding he suffered." she explained quietly.

Alfred gave an impassive look. "Thank-you doctor your actions won't go unnoticed."

The doctor stopped the older man once more. "Sir, there is one more thing I am concerned about. He appears to have some extensive scaring on his body, do you…?"

"Ah, yes doctor he suffered those injuries by fencing when he was in his teens. He was rather clumsy at it he was also enrolled in hand to hand combat training as well, ever since his parents died. Merely some accidents and fighting that got a little out of hand."

"I see. You must be eager to see him, it will be at least a month before he's on his feet again if not a bit longer." the doctor concluded

Alfred nodded his acknowledgement before entering the room. He sadly came over and sat in the chair beside the man's bed.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time. My boy." he said to himself.

OoOoOo

Nightwing ran over the roof tops of Gotham's eastside stopping just above a construction sight. He crawled over to the edge peering over it to see four men huddled together over a trash bin fire. He clicked on his ear piece, listening to the conversation.

"I can't believe that it worked." one thug said rubbing his hands over the fire.

"Yeah, who knew that the boss would have worked beside Luthor? That man's just as crazy as the Joker if not crazier."

"Do ya think that Luthor sees it coming?" another man asked letting out a plume of smoke.

"I do it he's to wrapped up in finding Superman. And since Batman is gone to, we can do whatever we want without a care in the world." the third thug laughed.

"Yeah, just to think all we had to do was watch and get paid big bucks. Easiest job we've had in a long time." the shorter of the four bragged.

"After all the crap we've been through this award ha been a long time coming."

The fourth thug face turned to shock just before a string of black wire wrapped around his chest and he was sent crashing to the ground. The other three were alarmed and were a split second to late to react as a batarang hit one fellow in the hand and another two pinned one to a wood box. A another rope wrapped around the fatter thug's ankles sending him face first in the dirt, they were the lucky ones as the taller one was met face to face with the seething vigilante.

"Another thing that's been along time coming is a good ass kicking." Nightwing fumed as he stalked over to the whisky smelling man.

"Now, now, hold on one mo-" the man quickly said as Dick glared at the man dragging him forward by the color of his shirt.

"Where is Batman?" the young man demanded.

"I-I haven't got a clue." the thug answered sweat beading on his forehead.

Dick picked the man to only fling him into another crate. "Lying to me isn't a smart idea; I'm not going to ask again."

The thug smirked. "It don't matter he's dead either way."

Greyson's harshness was momentarily replaced by worry but he once more slammed the criminal hard.

"You're lying!" he seethed.

"If ya don't believe me then that's your choice, Joker never leaves his pray half dead. He kills to make sure they aient mov'n."

Dick let out a yell throwing the man hard into a metal beam. Knocking the guy out cold. He turned his attention to the small one who was pinned to the box his body trembling.

"I am not going anywhere until I get what I want. Even if it means beating each one of you to a bloody pulp." Dick threatened.

"Yer, ly'n you vigilante types don't draw blood." he shot back.

Nightwing's face darkened. "There's always a first and you're next."

The man flinched turning his head as Dick raised his fist. "WAIT! Wait, if ya want the info it's in the warehouse."

"Show me." Dick demanded

Moments later, the criminal was pushed inside the abandoned building. Not wanting to push the vengeful hero he rummaged through the debris to a small metal box.

"It's in here."

Dick raised his hand. "Throw it to me."

The criminal complied but Dick didn't notice the sinister smile cross his face. Dick opened the metal box to receive a blast of powder in his face that made him cry out in surprise and pain as his eyes stung and his vision depleted rapidly. He stumbled backwards clutching his face completely defenceless as he received a fist to his stomach and a foot to the back of his knee. He swung out a fist of where he thought his assailant could be but it didn't land as a fist punched him in the kidney's twice sending him to his knees.

"Ya thought you could come in here and rule the roost. I work for the Joker and we never fail." the thug explained kicking his victim to the ground.

Dick gasped coughing as he breathed in the dust. The villain squatted down in front of him dipping his hand into his inside pocket of his jacket he taunted Nightwing.

"Ya see I gots everything on this here disk and there ain't a thing you can do about it." he concluded spitting on the ground where the hero lay.

The thug turned around to see gloved red hand coming up to greet him he was knocked out cold before he even hit the ground the disk was caught mid air.

Barry smirked looking at the prize then at the unconscious criminal. "Thanks."

The Flash knelt down beside Nightwing. "Do you see what happens when you go into a situation hot headed? Even I know that's not smart."

"If you don't like my methods then shove it." Dick snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, you hate me but if I hadn't come you would have been Joker's next vic." The speedster answered aiding the other man to his feet… "Lean on me and shut up oh and you might want to close your eyes."

"Why would-"

The Flash zipped out of the warehouse and appeared micro seconds later in the main entrance of watch Tower. Dick would have collapsed one the floor if it hadn't been for the support of the other man holding him up.

"Don't…do that again."

"I warned you." Barry simply said as he led him over to a chair… "So, why don't we watch this tid bit of information?"

Dick removed his mask his eyes still hurt but not as bad as before. As Barry slipped the disk into the hard drive Diana, Kara and Hawkman entered the room.

"Dick."

Kara rushed over to his side as the other two hero's joined their friend.

"What do you have?" Hawkman asked.

"Hopefully a lead on where Clark and Batman are." Flash answered as the screen went white then black then finally bringing up an image. It was silent but it drew everyone's attention as they saw Batman on his knees in front of Luthor the entire scene played out. From the moment Bruce put on his belt, to the battle in the woods, and finally where Batman tackled the kryptonian the footage cut out just as they both fell over the edge.

Diana drew her hands into fists; Flash rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a sigh, Hawkman, clenched his jaw. Kara blue eyes were moist with unshed tears and Dick looked mortified, but it soon was replaced with rage he stood up from his chair. He walked toward the door. Kara quickly came in front of him.

"Dick wait-" she was cut short as Dick clenched her wrist bending it back slightly.

"Move." he pushed her aside disappearing around the corner.

Hawkman went to go after him but Diana shot out her arm. "Leave him, he needs time to process this s do the rest of us."

"But Diana didn't you see what just happened Bruce…" Barry trailed off.

"We saw them fall it doesn't mean that their dead. All of you get some rest."

Dick passed Oliver who in turn stopped him. "Hey, what did I miss?"

Dick glared at the archer and because he was in the right place at the wrong time his answer was a punch to the face that sent him crashing to the wall. Stunned he met Nightwing's harsh gaze.

"If you know what's best for you I would not breathe another word to my face. Got it." he threatened

Oliver rose to his feet not able to get a word in as he soon found himself standing in the corridor alone and very much confused.

A/N: Any thing?

Thanks for reading.

Kindred Spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice LEAGUE.

A/N: Hi, guys sorry for the long update. I ran out of ideas but know I'm back, I hope it was worth the wait. I have to make sure that I please the reader and not make them want to not read it. I apologize for any spelling mistakes Like always enjoy!

The Last Crusade -7

Dick descended the stone stair case to the bat cave; he shook his head in exasperation at the figure sitting in front of the computer.

"You don't take resting seriously do you? Alfred sent me down here to talk some sense into you, but I have a feeling that it's a loss cause."

The billionaire didn't answer the vigilante which irritated the young man some. He sighed rolling his eyes, coming over beside his mentor.

"So what are you obsessing about now? He looked up at the computer raising an eyebrow…"Kryptonite?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair. "Clark was infected by a rare strain I was hoping that he would have a file that would… he trailed off back in thought.

Dick crossed his arms along his chest leaning against the console. "Listen, this will sound cold, but why do you care about superman, the Justice League aren't exactly thrilled with us hanging around and I doubt they will even let you get near watch tower to get sensitive information like that."

Dick earned a glare from his mentor causing him to raise his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

Bruce turned his attention back on the computer. It bothered the handsome man; he hadn't spoken to the kryptonian since his time in the hospital. He frowned at the thought; Clark didn't even remember what had happened during the six weeks they had spent in that cell. If he had switched places with the alien it was a for sure thing that he would have died. He leaned forward.

"Computer List all deposits of kryptonite."

"List of Kryptonite. Green- Blue- Yellow- Red- Black." she answered.

"List side effects." he commanded

"Green- Weakness body strength Blue- loss of control of ones abilities. -Yellow- takes away all abilities-Red- Multiple side effects -Black- Darkens ones persona." she concluded.

Dick interest heightened at the computers description. "Wow, not the friendliest of rainbows is it?"

"It doesn't even come close to what changed his personality." Bruce said rising from his chair.

Dick frowned. "What did he act like?"

The billionaire rose from his seat ascending the steps to the cell where his bat suit was displayed. He reached out pressing the button he paused as he thought.

"Possessed."

Dick straightened. "Charming, huh what are you doing?" he asked as he watched the billionaire take his suit and disappear into his changing quarters.

"I need to get answers." his voice trailed out.

"And where exactly are… he groaned when he realized the answer. "Your planning on heisting Luthor Corp aren't you?"

Moments later Bruce appeared straightening his glove. "Luthor has the Intel that I need."

The vigilante looked concerned. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we're talking about Luthor here."

Bruce walked over to his gadgetry. "If I don't I risk putting lives endanger."

Dick quickly took his suit and dashed into his changing quarters leaving Bruce a moment alone with his thoughts. He clipped on his utility belt around his waist reaching up he filled each compartment with gas, sting and knock out gas. He attached bat hook to his belt along with the traditional bat-arangs, he closed his eyes his mind flicking over the fight he had with the alien. The kryptonians strength was higher, faster, his abilities was aided by a dormant aggression in the man, perhaps, and that's what frightened him the most. The enjoyment of causing pain was something that the normal Clark would not do. He inhaled and ex-haled slowly closing the door, and pulling on his cowl he made a personal note that he would make sure that Clark would not suffer like that again.

He turned to see his pupil standing in front of him placing on his mask. Dick looked back at Batman. "Hey, save yourself the lecture I'm going with you weather you like it or not. Got it?"

"I was just going to say you've gained some muscle mass during my absence." he stated in batman fashion.

Dick smirked looking down at his physic then at his arms. "I have haven't I." his smirk vanished when the dark knight was already in the sleek batwing starting it up.

"For once can't you say 'let's go or Move out' or something that hints to me that your leaving." he exclaimed as he ran jumping into the other side of the metal bird.

Soon the Batwing was flying over the city lights of Metropolis. Batman punched in the blueprint lay out on the screen in front of him. He then transferred the information to his partner.

"He is the layout of Luthor Corp."

Dick looked down at his side screen. What a behemoth but he knew that Bruce was prepared for everything. "Yeah, Got it."

Batman quickly put the metal bird on cloak dipping lower he zoomed through down town then straight back setting the Batwing on the roof of Luthor Corp.

Both Vigilantes jumped out and went to the task at hand.

Kara walked down the ice corridor in the fortress of Solitude; she hadn't really had a good chat with her cousin since his return. She frowned her secret relationship with Dick was on the rocks because she hadn't talked to him either after the disc incident, why were human relations so complicated?

She rounded the corner smiling at the sight of her only family member looking up at the statue of his parents.

"Hey." she greeted as she came up beside him.

Clark glanced over at care giving her a half hearted smile. "Hey."

She furrowed her brow in concern. "What's bugging you Clark?"

He quickly turned to her in surprise. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Kara gave a coy expression. "Kal I know you well enough to see that something is bothering you."

The kryptonian walked away, folding his arms along his chest. "Nothings bothering me. I'm just worried about what I've got to catch up on, six weeks away from work, watch Tower is chaotic. I just want things to run smoothly again is all."

Kara scoffed. "Pinocchio your nose is growing."

This earned her an odd look from Clark; she smiled joining him by his side. "Kal'l I love you to bits but you are a horrible liar."

A grin graced across the kryptonians face. "My boss at the daily planet would beg to differ; I had to make up a convincing story to explain my sudden absence for the last six weeks."

She took both his hands in her own. "Kal talk to me, we've barely spoken since you came back. We're family and I know that the Justice League is a big part of your life but no one knows you like I do."

Clark's blue eyes dimmed some as muddled images flashed through his head. How could he confide in her when he didn't even understand what was happening, what was clear to him made him angry at Lex Luthor and guilty for putting his colleague in harms way.

He smiled at the concerned face staring up at him. "I'm fine Kara and I promise when I feel like talking to someone you're the first one I'll come to."

He kissed her on the forehead and before she could press on the matter further he was up and away before she could utter another word. She sighed.

"Yeah, sure you will."

Batman was busy hacking into the security system to Luthor Corps main lab. Nightwing was finishing up tying up the guards when an audible beep was heard. Batman put away his tools before slinking into the darkened lab; Dick nervously came up quickly beside him.

"I don't want to jinx this but eventually are luck is going to run out." he whispered

Bruce pulled out a memory stick walking over to the computer. "Take as many samples of kryptonite you can."

Dick complied eyeing the test tubes and Petri dishes on a counter; he carefully picked up a tube of red kryptonite. "Luthor has quite the collection here. I wonder why he is so obsessed with Superman."

Bruce hacked into the computer by passing a fire wall then another. "Luthor is addicted to power its only natural for him to take interest in the most powerful man in the universe."

"Yeah, but… he opened a wall display where several dozen samples lay neatly in a row… "This can't be healthy."

The dark knight was finally in his treasure chest. He took all the files and downloaded them into his memory stick. Dick opened up another display larger then the last one, he gasped stepping back at the carbon copy of the man-of steel.

"Huh, Batman you might want to take a look at this." Nightwing said.

The last of the files were on his memory stick, when he turned to his side kick. He furrowed his brow at the life size model. Dick threw thumb over at the display. "Definitely not healthy."

Bruce turned to the computer taking out his memory stick. "Come on lets-"

A blaring alarm went off as green lasers decorated the area and a flashing yellow light came to life. Dick locked eyes on his mentor.

"This can't be good." he hurried to Bruce's side.

The duo took off running out of the room and straight down the hall. They skidded to a halt as a laser blast shot their way they separated flattening against the wall.

"Robots? He has robots" Dick exclaimed loudly

"This way." Bruce ordered grabbing him and pushing him down the east hallway.

"Halt! Or we'll fire upon you." a guard announced aided by a half a dozen men poised behind him.

The duo turned in the other direction only to be greeted by another half dozen guards. They went back to back.

"I'm ready when you are." Dick whispered.

Bruce took a deep breath then as quick as a flash he threw a batarang into the front man's wrist earning a yelp and so began his attack. He let out a round of kicks send one guard into another turning around he stopped a punch headed his way. Snatching the guard by his wrist he gave him an upper cut that snapped his head back knocking him out cold. He was jumped from behind but he was quick to respond flipping his assailant over his back but it back fired as gasped as a sharp pain hit his side he collapsed down on one knee.

Dick gritted his teeth landing a kick to the guards stomach then knocked the guy out as he brought his knee up to greet his nose. He quickly came to his mentor's aid.

"Batman, we can't stay here." he said as he backed up against a wall.

Bruce winced gripping his side he reached into his belt and threw down tear gas making there escape through down another hall. They thought they were home free when a robot came out blocking their exit. Bruce leaned against the wall his eyes settling on the window in front of them.

Dick followed the man's eye line. "Oh, you're not seriously considering about."

A laser shot their way giving him an answer. Both vigilantes bolted for the window, jumping, they shattered glass and soon found themselves plummeting to the streets below.

A/N: Review pretty please.

Thanks for reading.

Kindred Spirit.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice league

A/N: Hi, guys back with another chapter. I just want to say that this chapter is dedicated to all of you; you've been very gracious in your reviews, alerts, and follows. Considering I was going to delete this story because no one was interested for the longest time. You are all great so hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me your thoughts good or bad I can handle it really. Here it is.

The Last Crusade-8

Nightwing was sure he was on his way to being traffic toe jam, but the impact never came. He was flying and so was his mentor or so he thought, but there is only one person who is known for flight.

Superman had heard the alarm miles up diving down, blasting, through earth's shield he zipped pasted the Daily Planet weaving through the busy streets adding on an extra boost to his acceleration to catch the two falling vigilantes. He gently put them down where they had cloaked the batwing in a back ally; he floated in the air, arms crossed along his chest.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing in Metropolis?"

Nightwing picked off a shard of glass that had stuck to his shoulder. "Sight seeing."

Clarks blue eyes locked on the dark knight. "What were you doing skulking around in Luthor corp.?"

Batman was surprised to hear the harshness coming from the man of steel. He straightened. "I needed information."

Superman's gaze darkened some. "Information on Luthor or on Me?"

Nightwing raised his eye brows in surprise. "Wow he's good."

Batman stepped forward. "Both." he simply answered

Superman was not impressed and both vigilantes weren't blind to notice that. Batman eyed him over, the krpytonian looked weary and physically drained as if he had pulled several all nighters in a row.

"Crime rate high in Metropolis?" Batman said his way of asking if the alien was alright.

Superman turned away staring at the city lights. He hadn't slept in days; plagued by nightmares he didn't understand. But now he decided that they weren't nightmares more like choppy memories that he couldn't make out. He couldn't concentrate, feeling a heightened sense of anxiety every time he protected somebody. It was almost sickening.

"Don't come to Metropolis again without talking with me first. If you get in trouble keep in mind that I might not be able to save you next time." he concluded

Both men watched as the man of steel leapt in the air and flew away. Nightwing frowned coming to stand by his mentor.

"I have a hunch that he meant won't instead of might… he unclenched his hand knowing that it was next to impossible to hide the viles from superman… "Here, I took as much as I could."

"It will be enough." Batman said turning back to the batwing to start his research.

Clark Kent sat at his desk the atmosphere was hectic but it was always to be expected. It was the daily Planet after all. Lois was on the phone the heated conversation had been going on for the last twenty minutes it was exhausting just listening to it. The majority of reporters, artists, and photographers were always itching for the big break he would be more than willingly to jump into the group but the noise was torturous. He winced at the bright light, bringing a hand to his forehead to ease the throbbing.

Lois slammed the receiver down hard; the day where she didn't have to fight tooth and nail to get info from resources would be a miraculous one she sighed leaning back in her chair. She caught sight of her boyfriend smirking at the thought that she was involved with everyone's version of a daily saviour. She noticed his slight discomfort so she got up from her desk and walked over to him.

"Hey, smallville…she frowned when he didn't bother looking up at her… "Hey, Clark are you alright?"

Clark straightened clearing his throat and straightened his glasses he looked at her. Giving a half hearted smile.

"Sure. You?"

She crossed her arms leaning against his desk. "Fine, but you look like a train ran you over."

He gave a sincere smile being honest. "I feel like it."

She walked over back to her desk grabbing her jacket and purse. She took his hand. "C'mon lets go."

"Where…Where are we going?" he asked as he was yanked out of his chair.

"I don't know about you but a latte is sounding nice about now. I'm buying so no fuss got it?" she said in Lois fashion.

In mere minutes they found themselves walking down the street stopping in front of a small coffee shop.

"I hope Perry won't yell at me for this." Clark said as he held the door open for the reporter.

"Perry can howl and bark all he wants we've been working like mad to explain all the heists that have been turning metropolis upside down. He'll understand and if he doesn't I'll bite back." Lois explained as she stood in line.

Clark waited patiently he squinted as his eye sight blurred blinking he removed his glasses hoping that maybe they were dirty.

Lois thanked the clerk holding the two steaming cups. She furrowed her brow coming to her lover's side.

"Here you go?"

Clark gladly took the cup. "Thanks."

The couple found themselves once more walking the street Clark took a few sips of his coffee aware of Lois's gaze on him. He glanced at her smiling.

"Thanks for the coffee Lois I have money if you…" he began

"Ok, cowboy what's going on with you?" she demanded.

"N-Nothing." Clark stuttered.

She stopped him pulling him over to the side. "Drop the theatrics smallville. I know when something is bothering you. I thought you'd trust in me enough to talk to."

Clark looked at her for a moment then cast his eyes downward. "…Something happened to me in the six weeks I was gone. Things I can't quite remember but there's apart of me that's afraid to."

She worriedly looked at him. "Why?"

Clark closed his eyes as muddled images flashed behind them. Blood, gun shots, needles. He opened his eyes.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm scared, Lois I haven't slept in days I can't concentrate my… he paused as a family walked by… "My powers are weakening one moment then over powering the next; it takes all that I have to keep constant control. I don't know what to do."

Lois cupped his cheek in her hand hiding the shock of how cold he was. She smiled at him even though it broke her heart to see the blue eyes she loved so much filled with torment; never the day she thought would she ever see the strongest man in the universe be so vulnerable.

"Hey, I'm here you can stay at my place I'll tell Perry that it's a family emergency and that you have to lay low." Lois offered.

Clark smiled sincerely. "Lois… he drew her closer… "I lov-"

Lois was startled as Clark pushed her away slamming his eyes shut his coffee spilled to the side walk. He put both hands over his eyes alarming the other reporter.

"Clark! Clark." she tried to come to his aide but he stepped back.

Without a word he staggered back before running down the street and zipped out of view to a safe distance. He managed to make it into a secluded forest collapsing to his knees he removed his hands letting an agonized scream as his heat vision ran its destructive force a minute passed before it stopped. His hair was damp from sweat, panting as tried to calm his racing heart. He sat back letting out a shaky breath, his blue eyes dulled as he stared at the sky he passed out completely onto the ground.

Bruce adjusted the telescope lens seeing the broken down structure of the black kryptonite. It was beautiful it almost sparkled and glowed but he knew that it was a lethal component.

Alfred placed another tray beside the billionaire. "Here are samples H and G sir."

"Thank you Alfred." he said not looking up from the telescope.

Alfred poured two cups of tea from the silver tea pot. "Sir, if I may ask what are you hoping to find from these mineral deposits?"

Bruce sat back. "I'm hoping to create an antidote to the side effects. From the data I received from Luthor Corp. I found that he was able to combine each sample of kryptonite each having catastrophic response.

"I see, but to what end is he hoping to accomplish?" the butler asked handing him a steaming cup.

"He wants Superman's powers and in order to have full obedience he has to manipulate him. He would never succeed unless he made a new strain of kryptonite but even the amount of tests he performed he couldn't accurately calculate the out come."

"You think that he exposed Superman to this strain and that's why he was out of control." Alfred suggested.

Bruce set down his cup on the desk sliding over to his computer. "Look, at this. The effect it had on him neurologically was immensely distorted .It heightened dormant areas and blocked out the rational thinking of his brain. Serotonin levels are all over the place he was in excruciating pain but he wouldn't feel the side effects until afterwards."

"I assume the kind of man Luthor is; he wouldn't give him a small dose but enough to see the poor man turn into a monster." Alfred said

Bruce nodded activating another file. "Physical strength peak tripled, stamina was infinite, and speed acceleration couldn't even be charted."

"Remarkable." Alfred exclaimed, he caught sight of the worry on the other mans face… "I've seen that look before what is it?"

"Green kryptonite didn't even put a dent in his abilities he was immune to it. All that height of power and over flow stability wouldn't faze him. To have that sudden loss of it would put strain on your body. Almost like withdraw."

"It's been over six weeks why would he feel the effects now don't you think it would have been instantaneous?" Alfred stated.

"Like I said the accuracy of what would happen next would be impossible to get right. When I saw him yesterday he looked unwell and knowing Clark he's too much of boy scout to say anything to anybody in fear that someone will get hurt."

"If that is true sir we must find him before he hurts himself or others." Alfred suggested.

Bruce was out of his chair as the computer printed a copy of the diagrams and a written report. "I'm heading over to watch Tower perhaps the rest of the league will put our differences aside and focus on helping Superman."

"I'll be here when you return sir." Alfred bid him.

Lois bit the end of her pen nervously she couldn't concentrate on the story now when Superman was in trouble. She glanced up at the clock quarter after four; she had to give Perry a cover up for why his other star reporter was not working. She had said that she sent him out on a possible lead buttering up the boss so neither would get yelled at.

Jimmy rolled his chair over to her desk noticing her nervous habit. "Lois, where's CK?"

She snapped out of her daze paying her attention on her computer screen. "Huh, he's…he's out following a lead on the Luthor corp. break in."

Jimmy cocked his head. "Why are you nervous then?"

Lois swallowed. "Who says I'm nervous?"

"You always bite your pen when your nervous." the photographer pointed out.

She glared at him. "Don't you have photos to shoot Olson? in case you haven't noticed but I have a dead line coming up that is why I am nervous."

Jimmy raised his hand in surrender. "Sorry just wondering why CK wasn't around is all. Good luck with the deadline."

Lois sighed not meaning to snap at the guy. She typed a few lines more then glanced once more at the clock, where did he go? It's been three hours.

Just then Clark stepped out of the elevator straightening his suit. He walked passed Lois and Jimmy who immediately stood up they watched as he sat down at his desk. Jimmy walked over to him.

"Hey, CK, did you get that lead you were hoping for?"

Clark looked up smiling. "Nope but better luck next time right?"

"Huh right. Say you ok, you look a little pale." Jimmy asked.

"I'm fine Jimmy. Just a long day."

Jimmy smiled tapped the desk before walking away. Neither saw the dark smile that sat unnaturally on his lips nor the impending doom that would soon come upon them.

A/N: Huh-oh…

Thanks for reading!

Kindred Spirit.

P.S: Do you think Batman is 'Batman' for personality. I'm a tad bit worried some might think he's off kilter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice league

A/N: Hey look an update! Sorry had major writers block that is until I watched the dark Knight Rises. Ahhh amazing. So you have that movie to thanks. And I wrote a fairly long chapter to make up for my neglect and as you read this it steadily gets exciting. Anyway like always thanks for reading and -enjoy!

The last crusade-10

Batman paused outside the entrance to the meeting room. Taking a breath in, he entered, the information he had in his hands were the only substantial reason he had to come here. The key to getting on everyone's good side, he walked in turning to find Diana and Green Arrow. He waited for a moment before moving on.

Diana was startled at the sudden appearance from the dark knight, Green Arrow was also surprised.

"You sure have some nerve coming back here." the archer said crossing his arms.

Diana was a little more courteous. "Batman…it's good to see you."

Oliver raised an eye brow. "It is?"

Diana threw him a dirty look than turned her attention back on Batman. Bruce simply handed her the papers, she glanced up at him before flipping through the pages, she looked back in concern.

"What is this?"

"I assume you know about the Luthor corp heist. This was the data that I managed to retrieve; Superman is a walking time bomb. If we don't stop him now we are putting lives in danger, including his own. All of it's right there." Batman stated flatly.

The Amazon princess looked at one of the graphs handing the written script to Oliver. She knew many of the justice League members didn't trust the Gotham knight but Superman saw something and she also found something promising about him.

The archer frowned as he read the results of the stamina test. "Now, I'm no scientist but I know when something can't be measured by a scale or scanned. It can't be good."

"I know Luthor is obsessive but even this is too much for him." Diana added reading another section of the test.

"Don't underestimate Luthor he's intelligent and will go passed the limit to get what he wants. Find Superman and I'll deal with the rest." Batman answered

"What do you… she looked up to find he was gone…mean?"

Oliver handed Wonder Woman back the data. "What do you think? Can we trust him?"

Diana met his eyes. "We have no other choice, if this information indicates that Superman has been exposed to a rare strain of Kryptonite. Batman has every right to be worried and so do we. Come on lets gather up the others"

Lois walked over to her boyfriend as he sat typing away on his key board eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. To any by standard he looked like he was doing his job, but to Lois to not see a bumbling, mild mannered nerd meant that something was definitely off. She leaned on the desk arms folded.

"Hey, Smallville do you won't to talk?"

"Talk." he said his tone flatter than a line of a deceased person.

She furrowed her brow. "Yeah, you know talk. I had to once again cover up for your random disappearance… she leaned in closer lowering her voice… "Clark, are you alright?"

The reporter continued to type eyes fixed on the screen. She frowned. "Listen, Smallville you need to get your butt in gear or you'll really get it!" she voiced a bit louder hiding her true intent as she turned his chair around and started escorting him out the door.

She led him around the corner miraculously no one in sight. She placed her hands on each side of his face.

"Clark, talk to me what's wrong?"

The reporter stood there in some sort of a trance. Worry filled the woman as her friend and lover didn't even recognize her. Than out of know where he drew her in close and kissed her she pushed back in shock but his grip was anything but light he smiled against her cheek leaning in his breath warm against her ear.

"Lois…I'm going to kill you."

The reporters eyes widened in fear at the unnatural coldness that came out of Clark's mouth. Before she could comprehend what exactly Clark meant she found herself snatched up and soon nothing was under her feet. Shock dissipated quickly as gravity did its job and sent her falling to the streets below a shriek ripped from her mouth. Fear gripped her for the first time because the man that usually caught her when this happened was the one who threw her out. She closed her eyes waiting for the evitable to hit, but she let out a grunt as strong arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes expecting to see blue and red she was met by gold and brown.

"Nice of you to drop by but one should not jump from a window when you don't have wings to fly with."

"Hawkman." she gasped out.

The winged god simply brought her to the street below. She brought a shaking hand to her head glad to feel solid ground beneath her feet. Looking up alarm flashed across her face.

"Watch out!"

Hawkman turned in time to be caught in the steel grip of the kryptonian. Struggling Hawkman wrestled Superman as they flew threw the air.

"Superman snap out of this!" Hawkman commanded.

Clark responded to a punch to the stomach sending hawk man crashing into the side of a building. Shaking his head he ignored the panicked voices of the people behind him gripping his hammer tightly he let out a yell tackling the alien.

Superman smiled slyly zipping out of the way he released his heat vision sending the hero crashing down once more to the ground. Wincing, Hawkman shook his head groaning as Superman floated in front of him arms crossed.

"You're not doing yourself any favours by fighting me. Stay there and I just might leave you alone.

"SUPERMAN!"

Snapping his head in the direction of the voice. He was whisked out of sight by the one person who could handle his strength.

"Kal, stop this!" Kara yelled letting out a kick that sent the other crashing into an ally way.

Supergirl clenched her fist as Superman rose from the crumbling wall. She watched as he straightened closing his eyes he titled his neck as if to get rid of a kink. He exhaled opening his eyes he met hers.

"That was not very smart Kara." he said blue eyes flashing with unsaid anger voice crawling with disgust.

She met his dominance with her own unwavering glare. "C'mon Kal drop the tough guy act or I'll pummel you to the moon and back."

"You are naïve as you are stupid. We both know I am stronger than you."

"How sexist of you. Because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't whoop your butt."

Superman faced her eyes glowing red. "I will show you how wrong you are."

The blond girl took an aggressive stance. "Don't underestimate; I've had good long time to practice since you've been gone."

Meanwhile Wonderwoman and the Flash waited for the other part of the plan. Well, Wonderwoman waited while the Flash surprisingly paced.

"What's taking him so long?"

"Not everyone is faster than the average human give him time." she assured the speedster.

"Yeah, but he does have a motorcycle right? There is no excuse; besides do we even have a definite answer that they will hold up his end of the deal?"

"Batman said he'd take care of the rest. As for Nightwing, when has he let us down?"

Barry paused, frowning; he looked at the Amazon princess. "I just don't feel comfortable about putting my trust in them; after all they are…never mind."

"Superman put his trust in them." Diana shot back.

"Yeah, but Superman sees good in everyone…except Luthor." Barry replied.

Diana opened her mouth but the sound of an engine approaching stopped her. Both heroes turned to see Dick dismount the sleek vehicle. Silently he joined the two league members his body language clear that he didn't want to be there. He tossed two small cylinders to the Flash before he turned and mounted his motorcycle. Revving the engine he sped off to carry off his part of the plan.

"Still hates us huh." Barry said looking down at the cylinder and than back at where the vigilante sped off.

"Lets get going."

Barry nodded saluting the princess before zipping toward his destination while Wonderwoman made it toward hers.

Dick clicked a button reviving the screen in front of him.

"Batman, everyone is getting set."

"Good. When Superman is in close enough range take your shot. Don't hesitate."

"Yeah. Bruce what if this doesn't work?"

"It will work." Batman stated before cutting out.

Dick frowned he wasn't entirely comfortable with this plan. He knew Bruce was more than thorough but to go up against the strongest hero who was naturally invincible was suicidal. How they would pull it off was beyond him. It would take a miracle if they were so lucky.

Pushing all doubt aside, he amp the motorcycle up and flew though the streets.

Batman stood watchful in the shadows waiting mentally going over every detail. If Supergirl and Hawkman weren't able to contain Superman that in its self was not good. He wanted as little casualties as possible the Park was too crowded and so were the streets. They needed to push him to the outskirts of metropolis the docks were preferable, but no plan goes what you expect it to.

He ran a gloved thumb over the compartment of his belt that held the kryptonite capsule one chance to do it right. One chance that determined life or death, he knew he could mess this up; he didn't know Clark all that well. However, he knew enough to know that he was a decent guy more decent than he could ever be. Clark had something extra when he fought those he opposes. That's why Superman was a hero and Batman….was.

He lifted his head at the sudden boom something shifted in the air. Sound barrier was broken a flash of red zipped through the streets. Dusk was settling which made it harder to locate Superman, but if Kara was able to succeed than it should make it easier no matter how fast Superman moved he would not lose him.

Suddenly, a voice broke over the ear piece he raised a hand to his head.

"What?"

"Batman, I have the transmitter on Clark's back. You should be able to track him." Kara answered.

Batman cut off the transmission darting over to the edge of the building he set up the spy wear in his eyes to match the frequency of the transmitter. Taking up his bathook he shot it in the air wrapping it around a metal flag pole that jutted out of the building above.

Dick weaved through the streets following the transmitter signal on his screen. Pulling hard to the left he idled the machine waiting for a moment as the blue dot disappeared. Then it came back heading his way, revving the engine once more he waited. Time it right, don't hesitate, don't get caught taking the capsule from his belt he placed it in the gun. Wait….wait….

Dick caught sight of the man of steel raising his weapon he took the shot just as the alien was in eye line. However, the intended target was missed by an inch practically bouncing off the side of the building dropping to the pavement with a clang.

Dick was met with the harsh stare of the alien.

"Crap."

He revved the engine doing a wheelie as he spun the bike around he sped around the corner. Threading his way through the traffic, skidding sharply he got on the curve.

"MOVE IT!" he yelled to the shocked civilians.

Several shocked yells erupted as he made a three sixty away from the threat coming at him. He sped through the streets veering to the right he traveled down the stair case leading down to the subway station. Ignoring the people around him, he dodged them hoping he could conceal himself long enough to get to safety. On pure adrenaline he jumped the motorcycle dropping to the tracks below. A flash of blue! Gritting his teeth he flicked open the compartment on his handle bar pressing the red button. Sending a pop of energy to the thrusters in the back wide eyed he was met with the glare of the train heading his way. Wasting no time he jumped back up on the ledge pulling his vehicle back.

He rode the edge like the dare devil he was. He didn't give in his concentration on the next opening the roar of the train threatening to take his life with each passing section until the next train stop came into view. Heaving upward he flew high up startling another group of passengers riding up the stairs he was confident that he was in the clear. That feeling was drained out of him as he was met faced to face with the kryptonian.

Given no chance to avoid him Nightwing felt bike and all being flung up high and over Superman's shoulder. The pavement greeted him harshly as he rolled over one way and his motorcycle skidded and spun the other. For a moment he couldn't breathe wincing he gripped his side a pair of red boots stood in front of him; he let out a strangled yelp as he was lifted off the ground with a steel grip a round his throat. He desperately fought against the forearm but it was forever pointless.

"Really. I pegged you to be somewhat smarter, but you are merely human that assumption was way to high. Did you really think I would be afraid of the likes of you?"

Nightwing tried to get air but judging by how stars seemed to dance before his eyes clearly told him he was failing. Suddenly a golden flare came into view the last thing he remembered was being chucked like a pop can, hearing a crack as he hit something hard than darkness…

Superman turned as the yellow rope wrapped around him. The Amazon princess glared defiantly at the alien as he titled his head in curiosity.

"And what are you planning to do?" he asked coyly

Diana wrapped her hand around her lasso firmly pulling hard. Her blue eyes darkening with anger.

"Your fight is with me." she stated harshly.

Superman's mouth unnaturally turned upward into a sinister smile. Eyes glowing red…

A/N: Oh Howdy!

Review pretty please.

Kindred Spirit.

P.S: For the first time in my writing history one of my stories have become the center of mockery. Blow to self-esteem so please do take the time to press the review button below.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League

A/N: Hey, sorry for the slow update have had a lot of doctor stuff life changing stuff happening lately. However, I got this next chapter hope you like….like always-enjoy!

The Last Crusade-11

Wonder Woman let out a pained yell as she was flung into a statue skidding across the green of the park. She scrambled to her feet taking up her lasso she hoped to once more get it around the man of steel but he grabbed the other end wrapping it around his own wrist he yanked hard sending her flying over his head she let go of the rope landing on her feet.

A gash sat above right eye brow causing the blood to spider red across her cheek. "You have to snap out of this Kal'l this is not you fight it."

Superman laughed. "Still going on with the same song are we? I love this…this feeling of power. I have never felt it before."

"You are sick and weather or not you don't see it I will make sure that you won't endanger innocent lives."

The amazon gritted her teeth rolling to the side as superman's heat vision blazed into the ground where she sat. pulling out her sword she let out a primal yell as she rushed at him. She gasped as superman's hand

wrapped around her neck causing her to drop her weapon.

"You are very beautiful. It's a shame that I have to kill you so."

Clark sharply turned his head as his ears picked up a new sound. For the first time that night he was hit by something that sent him crashing into the bushes. Wonder woman sank to her knees gasping for air. She looked up to see the familiar green light.

"Looked like you needed the help." Green Lantern said as he helped the princess to her feet.

"I do not know how but he is so much stronger than he was before. It scares me."

"Don't worry I'll-"

Superman sped out of the bush eyes flashing red. Green Lantern created a large fist he swung hard connecting with the alien flying high into the air.

"You really expect to beat me that way you coward?"

"Cowardly is hardly what I call myself. If you truly want to prove your accusations fight me with your fists and not with your mouth."

Superman shot up in the air not holding back an ounce of his aggression. Even though the kryptonian was naturally fast in the air Green Lantern was just as agile and if not better. He had far better control where Superman's speed tends to back fire. As it's harder to control then his power.

He morphed the hammer into a shield gritting his teeth as they both struggled to gain control. Meanwhile across the other side of the park. Green Arrow strung his cross bow along with his natural bow that sat on his back. He looked up at the duo in the sky, he raised the cross bow.

"It would be easier if their weren't two targets." he said to himself he waited patiently Superman won the wrestling match slamming John into the ground below.

Oliver released his arrow zipping through the air and to everyone's surprise it struck its target well more like it grazed the arm but it was enough to draw blood.

Superman winced, turning his sights on the trio below each prepared for the assault that was no doubt coming upon them. He zipped down between them spinning around he created a tornado like force that sent all of them flying landing in different areas of the park.

Oliver popped up first from his bush as he ventured out into the open area the kryptonian was gone. John and Diana joined his side as he clicked on his ear piece.

"Batman this is not working I managed to barely nick him with my arrow. He's way to powerful for us to handle. What do you want us to do?"

"Leave." came the impassive reply.

Oliver looked at his friends giving an incredulous look. "Leave?! And what are you going to do?"

"Plan B."

The ear piece went silent causing the archer to press the button again. "What do you mean plan B?! Batman! Bruce!…he gave a anger scoff… Unbelievable."

"Hate to break it to you Olie but they don't call him vigilante for nothing." John stated

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Superman flew up dropping down on a roof on the eastside of metropolis. He staggered slightly he looked down at his arm. The injury was effecting him more than he thought it would he breathed in focusing on his next target but he froze mid step as a sharp whipping sound reached his ears. He straightened turning to see the dark knight emerge from the shadows.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Clark stated facing him completely

Batman remained silent as Clark eyed him. "You know I can see what's in that belt of yours and to be quite frank; it's a waste of time."

Superman crossed his arms along his chest. "What is it? Cat got your tongue?"

"I know the real Superman is in there and I will do whatever it takes to draw him out." Batman replied

"Good luck." the kryptonian shot back his blue eyes ignited in red.

Batman gripped his bat-a rang throwing it at the man of steel but to no surprise he wasn't there to hit its target. His instincts however was his only weapon as he dove out of the way of the red beams flipping over he got back on his feet just in time to be knocked back into a pile of pipe.

Clark floated down in front of him. "This is no fun. I'll tell you what I will not use any of my extra powers and do only hand to hand combat. Would that make it easier for you?"

The dark knight got to his feet. "Hardly."

"Oh, right, I forgot you like the challenge. Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

Batman used his grappling hook shooting it up he zipped up to the wood plat form above him. Naturally by the time he got up there Superman greeted him with a hard punch sending him skidding across the wood. Batman tackled him but not to the ground he ducked and swung and kicked trying to match the speed. Clark effortlessly picked the vigilante up and threw him down to the roof below but to his wonderment the dark knight disappeared into a plume of smoke. Using his x-ray vision he looked for him but it fluctuated turning out to be more of a disadvantage.

However, his hearing did not betray him. As he heard the footsteps of his opponent. He zipped back down to the ground.

"Lingering in the shadows is only delaying the inevitable." the hero said as he continued to follow the noise.

Bruce pressed himself against a shaft holding he slid down picking up a metal pipe. He ran banging it against the ground then throwing it into a metal rod. He quickly picked up another one hitting it against the beginning of a steel structure then flung it in the opposite direction.

Clark suddenly stopped at the echoing around him unsure of where Batman was. It wasn't until he heard the movement of a cape did he turn but he did not assume to look up as he was suddenly straddled from behind Bruce quickly reached into his belt pulling out the needle but he did not have the time to inject it as he was ripped from the hero's back smacked so hard he was sent airborne and landing with a hard crunch into the wall sending his needle skidding across the roof and over the edge.

He let out a pained grunt as he flung up high and over but he did not surrender so easily as he quickly took hold of the others forearm battling it out.

"I know what you're trying to do and it will never work." Clark shot out.

Bruce answer was a hard right hook to the others jaw but that only earned him a punch to the stomach and once more he was greeted with the rough cement. He struggled to his feet his eyes widened slightly at the sight of his cowl in the others hand.

Superman stood frozen for a moment as his brain registered the face staring back at him. A flash of an image came to light and Bruce saw the glimpse of the man he knew.

"Clark."

Superman looked at Bruce then a sinister grin replaced the confused expression. He tossed batman the cowl… "You better put this on we wouldn't want the world to know your true identity."

Batman silently placed it back on then ran at the kryptonian. He felt a sharp tug on his cape sending him crashing to the ground he flipped over raising his foot up he hoisted the man of steel up and over his head. Still he found himself so close but so far. Like so many before him he found himself in the iron grip off the man of steel.

"This is where it ends." Superman sneered tightening his grip.

Bruce struggled for breath somewhere in between victory and death Superman's eyes widened in shock and pain. His grip loosened, his eyes casting downwards as he saw the blade in his abdomen the familiar green glow piecing out from the wound. For the first time Batman had the upper hand he threw the kryptonian to the side. Clicking open the back compartment of his belt he pulled out the syringe.

"This is for your own good."

Superman felt all his senses spasm and go out of his control. He let out an agonizing scream as Bruce held him down what seemed like eternity he finally stilled as he fell unconscious.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Several moments later Supergirl landed on the roof top. Her eyes falling on the prone figure of her cousin.

"Kal!"

The blond hero ran over to her only family member, falling to her knees she cradled him in her arms shaking him gently.

"Superman! Kal'l! answer me." she begged tears threatening to spill down her face.

"He will be fine."

She girl gasped looking up to see the dark knight sitting against the wall opposite from her. His cowl pulled back hand draped over a bent knee. She looked him over and saw several injuries to his body.

"You're hurt."

He stood up walking over to her he opened up his palm… "He will need several more injections to flush out his system."

She took them looking down at Clark then at the vaccine. She closed her own hand over them looking up.

"Thank…" she trailed off as she found that the vigilante had vanished… "You."

A/N: I hope this is worth it.

Review. (Please)

Kindred Spirit.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own The Justice League

A/N: Hi, everyone I have the last chapter for you. My updates will be slower then usual do to mandatory personal duties. However, I had this idea and I had to write it down- like always-enjoy!

The Last Crusade -11

Clark opened his eyes, his vision coming into focus. He turned his head to see Kara, Diana, and Oliver speaking in hushed voices. He smiled a little at what he heard.

"I won't."

The trio looked up at the sudden voice. Kara quickly came over. "Kal! How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. What happened?" he answered rising to a sitting position no one bothered to stop him knowing from past experiences it was a losing battle.

Oliver leaned against the wall. "What do you remember?"

"Not much. It was like a nightmare." Clark confessed running a weary hand through his hair.

"Well, let's put it this way. I wouldn't watch the news if I were you." the archer offered causing the alien to look at Diana.

"It's that bad. As you could imagine Luthor has taken advantage of this incident and has conveniently launched anti-superman campaign."

"Not surprising… how long have I been out?"

"A week." Kara replied receiving a disbelieving look from her cousin. There was a lot of kryptonite in your blood we're lucky enough that it only took that long."

"All those wheaties you've been eating." Oliver threw in a half hearted grin on his face.

Clark gave an appreciative smile. "I owe you guys. Thanks."

Diana came over sitting on the bed. "We got knocked around but your gratitude is missed placed. It was Batman who injected you with the vaccine and gave Kara just enough to get you back to normal."

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, I share your shock to. I couldn't believe it myself when Kara told us what he did." Oliver added.

"He was hurt bad. Gotham City's crime rate has gone up quite a bit since he's been gone." Kara stated.

Clark threw back the blankets swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He got to his feet taking a few uneasy steps forward before collapsing on the ground.

Diana was at his side. "Easy, you may be back to you're old self but physically it will be a little while before you get your full strength back.""That's what the sun is for." Clark replied a little embarrassed that he was helped back up on the cot.

"Yes, but one must be able to fly to get to said sun." Oliver said straightening… "I better check on Barry you're folks left a get well basket for you but who knows what's left."

Kara kissed Clark on the cheek. "I've got to go but I'll see you later."

After the duo had left both heroes' sat in silence. Clark was the first to break the silence. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"No. the trouble is Bruce isn't the type of person to let you know if he's ok or dieing."

Clark shook his head. "I haven't known him that long and already he's saved my life twice. As soon as I get better I'll go to Gotham City and pay him a visit."

"I'm not sure what the public will think when they see you going over to mansion all the time." Diana replied frowning.

"This time I'll go as superman." Clark answered

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Bruce typed away on his computer as Alfred placed a steaming cup of tea on his desk. A piece of paper popped out of the fax machine, getting up, Bruce limped over taking it out. Silently he placed the sheet into the portfolio he closed it before sticking it on the shelf along with several others.

A click was heard and out of the corner of his eye he saw a cup cake with a single candle in the middle wick in cased with flame.

"Put it away Alfred." he ordered turning around he limped back over to his desk.

"Sir, it is you're birthday. It's a shame to waste such a good cupcake."

"Blow it out yourself and give it to the dog." Bruce stated his interest on the project in front of him.

"Dogs can't eat sweets sir." Alfred answered.

"Throw it out then." Bruce shot back clicking another file on the screen.

"A waste…please sir. Humour me I don't get out very often." the butler replied holding it out toward the billionaire.

Bruce turned in his chair meeting the butler's gaze then down at the cupcake. Rolling his eyes he blew out the candle.

"See wasn't so bad."

"It's just a reminder that I have to spend an entire evening with a bunch of people I don't know, do know, and down right don't care about."

"You have to keep up appearances. Despite what you think Bruce Wayne is just as important as Batman no matter how much you want to deny it."

Bruce mentally sighed turning off his computer he stood up turning as Alfred helped him into his tux jacket. Bruce walked over to his table grabbing his tie.

"How's Dick?"

"He's out of the hospital but is on a mandatory rest period. So unfortunately he cannot protect Gotham City either."

Bruce adjusted his tie synching it up to sit in its rightful place. "I need to find a new protégé."

"Perhaps another night sir. I need to be at the door to greet your guests and please do not linger to long." Alfred said knowingly as he exited the cave.

Bruce picked up his watch turning to follow.

"Glad to see you're ok."

The billionaire turned to see Superman floating in front of him landing silently on the ground. Bruce eyed the alien for a moment, Clark swore he saw a hint of relief in the ice blue eyes but it was always hard to tell with Bruce.

Bruce turned his wrist to strap on his watch wincing as the movement caused him discomfort. Clark didn't say a word as Bruce silently got himself in order.

"…You recover fast."

"The sun does wonders you should try it sometime." Clark joked lightly

Bruce brushed off the jest as he stepped in front of the glass case inspecting his reflection. The billionaire froze turning as he saw Clark staring at him.

"What."

Clark snapped out of his X-ray vision. "Kara put it lightly when she said you were hurt. You should be resting."

Bruce gave an impassive look before walking over to his desk opening a draw he took out a small silver box. As he opened it, Clark frowned, even as Bruce Wayne he was still like granite just polished.

"Bruce, I want to thank you for…saving my life."

Bruce glanced over at the kryptonian. "You are the world's hero if he were to fall so would the people."

"Batman-"

"Batman is nothing more then a vigilante who clears crime of its streets. People think he's good others want him killed and that includes the innocent civilians."

Clark walked closer and dared to touch him but that simple gesture caused the other man to step back sharply letting out a pained gasped he nearly ended up on the floor if it hadn't been for Clark's quick response.

"Sorry."

Bruce for the first time met the others worried stare he opened his mouth when he heard classical music playing upstairs. Straightening he stood up adjusting his sleeves he took the cufflinks from the case before heading upstairs.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((

A knock sounded on the door of the mansion. Alfred ceremoniously opened it smiling at the couple standing before him.

"Mr. Kent, Miss Lane. Come in."

Lois handed him her coat Clark doing the same. The ballroom was elegantly decorated with glistening chandeliers and formally dressed people. The reporter leaned closer to Clark.

"Makes your birthday look like a barn dance. How did you get us in again?"

"We're reporters Lois. To write an article about Wayne industries finest bachelor having almost every important person in his house is a great opportunity to get the inside scoop."

"Inside scoop? You've been watching too much TV smallville." Lois replied nodding her head as a woman walked by.

"Don't tell me you're disappointed." Clark whispered.

"Disappointed? Hardly, listen, stay here and don't do anything stupid." she concluded mingling in the crowd.

Clark walked back into the foyer hands stuffed in his pocket.

"There not going to bite you know."

Clark turned to see Bruce standing in front of him. "I won't be here long. As for Lois she's another matter."

"To be expected. You're welcome to stay." Bruce offered. Setting down his Champaign on small table.

"That's alright. Oh, I've got something for you." Clark said pulling out a small black box a blue ribbon wrapped around it. He held it out to the billionaire… "Go on take it."

Bruce uncertainly took the gift. "Thanks."

"Aren't you going to open it?" Clark hinted.

Bruce frowned then pulled the ribbon off, holding it in his hand he opened the box with the other. He looked back at the other man in intrigue. "Dice?"

"Well, I thought I'd return the favour. I think I figured out the meaning behind it."

"Oh?" Bruce asked.

"Well, a roll of the dice means taking a risk. You have to decide what you want to do when it happens. Take the chance or wait to see what happens."

Just then Lois came back joining her boyfriend's side. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you out there." Clark said

She took her coat smiling at Bruce. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bruce bid as both men watched her leave… "You've got something special don't screw it up."

"Believe me I won't." Clark replied with a smile. He took his own coat… "Take care of yourself Bruce. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Clark."

Clark paused at the door turning. "Yeah?"

"It could just be a pair of dice." Bruce stated.

The hero gave a coy smile. "Goodnight Mr. Wayne."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((("Lois slipped her arm through Clark's. "Never pegged you to be a liar."

"Well, we didn't fit right in that crowd I just needed to see Bruce."

Lois cocked an eyebrow. "What did you give him anyway?"

"Oh, something we can both understand." Clark replied.

"That's vague. Oh, well, you owe me dinner."

"Yes I do."

The couple descended the steps happily driving off into the evening.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((

Bruce closed the lid to the box placing it in his inside pocket of his tux. Alfred smiled as he joined his friend.

"I thought you didn't like presents." the butler said as they walked back toward the ballroom.

"This I'll make an exception." Bruce stated as he took up his champagne glass. As they entered the ballroom the billionaire plastered on a smile raising his drink to make a toast.

"Ladies and gentleman I would-"

That was all the vigilante managed to say as an explosion erupted loudly sending him flying into the far wall, along with the unfortunate guests who were close enough to the blast. Rendering him unconscious!

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: I will make a sequel if there are enough people who will want it.


End file.
